Change in Plan
by bubblesrox33
Summary: With their line of work Derek Morgan thought it was best to not get involved with anyone but when Chief Strauss decides to add a sixth member to the BAU team, he's finally starting to rethink his plan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Hey baby girl, can you look something up for me?" SSA Derek Morgan of the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit asked over the phone.

"Umm…what?" A confused brunette asked on the other line.

"This isn't Garcia." Derek stated more than asked.

"Penelope Garcia has taken ill and until further notice wont be in the office. I've been covering for her since late last night." The brunette said, "But what is it-" The line went dead indicating that Derek Morgan had just hung up on her.

With a shake of her head and a few muttered insults, she got back to work. Just because Derek Morgan seemed to change his mind about needing certain tech services, didn't mean she didn't know what this case was about. Garcia had left her a full report of what she had done and what else can be done in order to move this case along.

Looking at the pictures of the Seattle, Washington case the BAU team is currently working on, her heart clenched. Four little girls had gone missing in the last four months and three have turned up dead – raped, tortured, mutilated – and she wanted to help as much as she could to ensure there wasn't a forth death. _Though death might be a blessing if these photo's are anything to go by_, she thought as she pulled up the records of every teacher at all four schools.

Garcia had already checked out the records but the young, fill in, tech analyst wanted to take a look herself. _Sometimes all it takes is a fresh pair of eyes,_ she thought as she scanned each person's individual lives. Some teachers had won awards, were upstanding community leaders, some were married with children, some were divorced and some…

"Wait just a minute." She said to herself as she leaned forward to take a closer look at the information she had just discovered. She dialled the first number on her 'call these people if you have any important information' list that Garcia had left and waited for an answer.

"Hotchner."

"Agent Hotcher, this is Agent Charlemagne Macy, I'm covering for Garcia while she's on sick leave. I have some information that your team might just find useful."

"And that is?" He prompted.

"There are four teachers, one at each elementary school of the four missing girls, who have all withdrawn a considerable amount of money from their accounts that correspond with the dates the girls have gone missing."

"Let me guess, the 4th of every month?"

"You got it."

"Names please Macy."

"Judy Keller took out ten thousand dollars in March, Mathew Figg withdrew the same in April, Mark Hellman in May, and Lois Parker three days ago." she told him, "And I'm sending you their addresses now."

"Thank you very much."

"There's more sir." She said quickly before Agent Hotchner could hang up, "The missing girls and the amount of money being taken out from their account triggered a memory of something I read once so I looked it up and came across an article about an old satanic initiation ritual used in the 1400's."

"I'm listening." Hotchner said seriously and Charlemagne briefly wondered if he always sounded like that before continuing with her story.

"This ritual involves a brutal sacrifice of a young girl with every new moon. Now this information paired with the amount of money being taken out of the accounts could only mean-"

"Cult." Hotchner said, "Thank you Agent Macy, you might be just as good as Garcia."

"That's flattering sir." Charlemagne said only to realise after that she had spoken to air, "This team sure loves the hang ups." She sighed as she sat back and allowed her fingers a rest. She's more than confident that the BAU can handle the rest of the case from here. The new moon is tomorrow night so the little girl is safe until then.

* * *

The next morning Charlemagne came out of Garcia's office when she heard commotion coming from the bullpen. The BAU team was back and setting their things on their desk – getting ready to finish up their reports from the Seattle case, she presumed.

Aaron Hotchner was the first to notice her as he had walked up the stairs to go to his office. He took the few steps toward her and held out his hand in greeting.

"You're Agent Charlemagne Macy I presume?" He asked.

"Yes sir, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said, shaking his hand, "and you can call me Charlie for short."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but Tech Analysts aren't usually titled agent." He said and by this time, the rest of the team had made their way over to them out of curiosity.

"No correction needed, I was a field agent for the forensics unit but felt my particular skills would be of better use elsewhere and requested a transfer to the BAU. I've been on the wait list for awhile. Still am actually but since I have some background with computers and am somewhat familiar with code, Director Strauss asked if I would like to cover for Garcia while she's away." Charlie explained, "She wanted me to get a taste of this unit to see if it was something I was still interested in."

"Still interested?" Asked the built brown guy that she knew was Derek Morgan from the files Garcia left on her computer.

"Strauss is thinking of expanding the team." Hotchner told them all.

"Hotch, you knew and we're just hearing about this now?" Morgan asked, not even looking at Charlie anymore.

"It wasn't for sure yet and we were working on a case. That took priority." Hotch explained and turned back to Charlie, "It seems Director Strauss has decided though, so we'll be welcoming you to the team soon I assume?"

"I officially start on Monday."

"You look a little young though, to be in the FBI, let alone be part of the BAU." The tall and lanky Dr. Reid said.

"That's a little hypocritical coming from you isn't it? Didn't you join at 23?" She asked.

"Dr. Reid is a special case." She recognised David Rossi the most having been to all his lectures and book readings back home in Massachusetts, "How old are you?"

"I'm 25. I joined the forensics team of the FBI a year and a half ago and requested transfer almost immediately."

The blond woman stepped forward, "Agent Jennifer Jarreau, you can call me JJ." Charlie knew that but didn't say anything, "What did you major in university that you believe you can be a profiler?" JJ wasn't being rude, Charlie could tell, she was just curious.

"Well, I have BA's in Criminology and Biology, a B-Tech and a Masters in Psychology."

"Wow, another genius." Emily Prentiss said, "Looks like you have some competition Reid."

"I would hardly say I'm a genius, I'm just able to multi-task, compartmentalise well, and retain information easily." Charlie said.

"So you're not some kind of child protégée?" Derek asked.

Charlie let out a little giggle, "Not at all. My IQ is above average at 130 but that's it. I just had a lot of free time after high school and while taking Psychology at Harvard, I took online courses for everything else as a distance learner at MIT. I was able to do everything a lot faster online because I set my own pace."

Just as Reid opened his mouth to say something Hotch interrupted. "I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to get to know you but as its Friday, I'm sure everyone wants to get their paperwork done so that they can go home and get some proper rest."

"Amen to that." Derek said and turned from the group. He glanced back at the pretty brunette that he will be working with from now on as he took out his phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Wow Baby Girl, you don't sound well at all." Morgan said.

"Considering I've been the porcelain princess for the past two days, I'm not surprised. Now tell me what you want so I can go back to sleep. I want to get some shut eye before I'm forced to visit my forsaken thrown once again."

Morgan let out a laugh as he sat down at his desk, "I just heard you were sick and wanted to see if you're alright."

"Peachy, Kevin is here to endure this hell I'm in and I'm sure I'll be good as new soon enough. You'll just have to suffer without me for a few days." Garcia said and started retching before hanging up.

Looking back over to the beautiful new addition to the BAU, who was laughing at something JJ said as they walked back toward Garcia's office, he sighed, "I'm not sure I'd call it suffering exactly." He rubbed his face before opening the folder in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Monday came and Garcia sighed as she entered the bullpen. The vomiting stopped late Saturday night and her headache finally went away yesterday afternoon when her fever broke. She's a little bit congested still but it's nothing she can't cope with and she missed her office dearly.

"And she's alive!" A very familiar voice called out as she walked through the bullpen.

"I should breathe on you for that comment Derek."

"Awe come on, we all missed you dearly."

"Especially him." Prentiss said as she walked by to her desk, "You should have heard him when he called to get a licence plate check only to hear the voice of another female."

"I wasn't that bad."

"It looked like you were about to have an aneurism."

"You know he couldn't even ask her for help." Reid put in.

"Glad to know I'm loved." Garcia smiled as she walked up the stairs and toward her office.

When she walked in, she stopped in her tracks when she saw a petite, pretty, brunette standing there. It looked like she was cleaning and Garcia does not like anyone touching her stuff so she let out a small cough to get the girls attention and when she turned, Garcia saw pale blue eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I left a mess here when I left on Friday and wanted to put everything back to where you had it before you came in."

"You're the fill in?" Garcia asked.

"Agent Charlemagne Macy but you can call me Charlie."

Garcia just stared at her and when she realised what she was doing she said the first thing that came to mind, "Charlemagne doesn't sound very white." Garcia then proceeded to hit herself and shake her head, "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. That sounded very rude. I didn't mean you should be black to have a name like that, I meant that it's not common for someone of your pearly…skin…tone…I'm just going to stop talking now."

Charlie let out a giggle, "Don't worry about it. You're right anyway. I was named after my grandmother who was indeed of African-American decent. She married my grandfather who was Caucasian and I just inherited his family genes more than hers." Charlie tried to calm her down, "I have a younger brother and if you saw him, you wouldn't believe we were related."

"Interesting." Was all Garcia could say.

After a few moments of silence just looking at one another, Charlie turned around and moved Garcia's flowery pen holder back between the two middle monitors and turned back with a smile.

"Okay, all back to the way it was when you left it to me. Now I really should go settle in." Charlie said and walked to the door, "Have a good day and I'm glad you're feeling better." Then she left.

Garcia looked all around her office and smiled contently. When Gideon was stuck here after his sky-diving accident, he had no respect for her own space and when JJ or Prentiss are in here, they don't care where they move or place anything. Garcia was a little nervous about leaving her computer kingdom to a complete stranger, she admits, but she wouldn't mind leaving it to Charlemagne Macy again, that's for sure.

* * *

Charlie entered the bullpen and walked over to the desk Hotch had assigned her when she came in. Derek Morgan was right across from her and he looked up from the file he was working through when she set her stuff down.

"Good morning." She said with a smile as she took pictures out of her bag. One was of her and her brother and the other of her and her mother. She repeated the sentiment to Reid and Prentiss when they came back from the little kitchenette, "How were your weekends?"

"Much needed. Yours?" Prentiss asked.

"Busy. I spent the weekend tying up some loose ends down in forensics."

"You were only there a year and half. What loose ends could you possibly have?"

Charlie's smile fell just a little at Morgans words, "I may have been there only a short while but nonetheless I was good at my job and the people there liked me."

"Don't worry about him, he's not that used to change." Prentiss said, "I was you at one point too."

"I get it, you're one of those familial units and having some stranger come in and mess with the status quo is disconcerting." Charlie tried to empathise, "I'm here to do a job and I'll keep to myself if that will make you feel better. I just want you all to know, I have your back if you need it and I don't really care if you have mine or not but when it comes down to it, I trust you will."

JJ came down into the bullpen before anyone could respond. The look on her face told everyone why she was actually here. There was a case and her serious and solemn expression says it was going to be a tough one.

Once everyone was gathered in the conference room JJ began her presentation. Apparently there have been two family murders in the last two weeks. The first family was a mother, father, and their eight year old son. The FBI wasn't called because the Jacksonville Police Department thought it was a double murder suicide committed by the father. The father had lost his job a month ago and his wife had just got promoted, it was a sound theory.

"The second murder is what tipped the police off that this was a family annihilator." JJ flipped the slide to show pictures from the first crime scene, "With the first murder the son was laid out on the bed, his arms crossed as if ready for a funeral, glock 20 gun shot wound to the heart. The wife was stabbed in the neck but positioned the same way. The husband, who was presumed the killer, was found with a glock 20 gun shot wound to the temple, point blank but he was on his living room sofa. The second family was found in the exact same way." She flipped to pictures of the second crime scene.

"I've heard enough, wheels up in 30." Hotch said as he stood.

* * *

"How far apart were these murders?" Charlie asked when the jet was up in the air.

"Exactly seven days. Both done on Sundays." JJ informed.

"Then we should have a week until there is a second killing?"

Morgan sat forward in his chair, "That's only if our unsub sticks to his routine. If the cops already set a press conference or made some headway in this investigation and the unsub finds out, he could go into a frenzy."

"How are you so sure our unsub is male?" Charlie asked.

"How are you so sure they aren't?" Morgan countered. He was defensive, he didn't like being questioned.

"Statistically speaking our unsub should be a male. 91.5 percent of serial killers are male leaving only 8.5 percent female." Reid said.

Charlie nodded in agreement, "I know but male serial killers kill for the thrill, because they like it. The way the unsub positioned the body of the son and mother, shows remorse. And look at the boys pyjamas where the blood is. There is no bullet hole."

"That indicates the unsub changed the boys pyjamas after he was shot." Prentiss said, looking at the printed version of the picture, "She's right guys, we could be looking at a female unsub. One possibly in a psychotic break."

"The way the victims have been killed points to male unsub. Women usually don't use guns when they kill, especially not on children. These attacks were quick, no signs of torture. Female unsubs are more likely to be vengeful and vindictive; they want to draw out their victims death."

"We're supposed to find the theory that matches the evidence not the other way around Agent Morgan. Just because it's supposed to be one way, doesn't mean it can't be another." Charlie said, "You even said it yourself 'women usually' not 'women always'." She finished, looking Derek straight in the eye.

"I think we need to look at the crime scenes before we come to any one conclusion." Hotch said, not wanting to choose either theory. He could already tell this was going to get nasty, both out in the field and within his team.

Charlie and Morgan both stared each other down for a few more moments before turning their attention to their own devices.

* * *

"Prentiss, Morgan, head to the first crime scene," Hotch ordered once they had pulled up to the police department, "Macy and I will head to the second."

"I'll stay here and work up a geographical profile." Reid announced.

"I'll talk to the people who discovered the body's." Rossi said.

"And I'll catch up with the detective – see what kind of information has been released to the press." JJ informed.

They all went to their assigned destinations, Morgan and Prentiss in one SUV and Hotch and Macy in another. The ride with Hotch was silent but Charlie knew he wanted to say something. Probably about the way she was arguing – if you could call it that – with Morgan on the Jet.

The ride remained silent, however, until we got to the victims home. Even then though, the only thing Hotch said was to the police on scene, telling them that we were the FBI and were now part of this investigation.

It wasn't until we were in the house and out of ear shot of the police that he finally said anything and it was only about the case.

"So if I was the unsub, I would want to take out the biggest threat first." Hotch said.

"That would be the husband." Charlie said as she walked into the master bedroom of the bungalow, "But how would the unsub do that without alerting the wife and son? Whether it was a male or female unsub, it would be impossible." She rationalised.

Hotch agreed, "But if there were two unsubs…"

"One to kill one to subdue." She added.

"Then it wouldn't be so difficult."

"Especially if there was a silencer on the gun. Which would coincide with the bullet wounds." Charlie explained, "If the man was shot in the head point blank with a glock 20, half his face would be blown off."

It was obvious that the parents were the first to be killed. It would have scared the boy into submission where the unsubs could do whatever they wanted with little or no struggle. After a call Hotch made to Prentiss, they had come to the same conclusion which meant that Charlie wasn't looking forward to her next meeting with Derek.

Luckily she wouldn't have to do that until tomorrow. Her and Hotch weren't done with their crime scene until late and went straight to the hotel. As soon as she entered her room, she headed straight for the shower; she didn't like flying much, she always felt gross afterward.

It was refreshing, having the water wash away all the invisible griminess that came with flying. Once the cheap hotel shampoo was rinsed from her hair she turned the water off and wrapped herself in the robe provided by the inn. She sat down on the bed and started working on the case when she was settled.

Taping pictures to the wall above the head board, she sat back and crossed her legs while looking at written documents and comparing them to the pictures. _There has to be something here that the victims have in common_, she thought.

The family dynamic was just too specific to be chosen at random. A husband and wife in their early thirties with a small boy between the ages of six and eight and all of them had blonde hair. There has to be a common denominator with the two. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her rooms' door. She sighed when she opened it and saw who it was.

"I think we need to talk."

"I was hoping to avoid this until at least morning." Charlie said.

"I just wanted to apologise for discrediting you so fast when clearly-" He started.

"I don't feel there is any need to apologise." She interrupted, "We were both right and we would have both arrived to the same conclusion regardless of our own individual analysis. Now all we have to do is move on and see what the victims have in common."

Derek was speechless for a moment. He hadn't met anyone who spoke their mind quite like she did. She was blunt and didn't care how her words sounded as long as she was able to say what needed to be said. In away, she reminded him of…

"Gideon." Derek said aloud. He watched as her eyes widened for a split second before returning to normal but it was enough, "How do you know Gideon?"

"I was a fan of his work. I've read all of his papers. He used to work for the BAU." She stated, almost as if rehearsed, "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to get back-" She started as she went to close the door.

Derek's hand shot out to stop her, effectively stopping her speech and he forced the door back open, "That doesn't tell me how you know him. You must have heard of him from somewhere to become such a fan."

Charlie, getting angry now, stepped toward him causing him to react and step back out into the hallway once again, "I don't go prying into your life Derek Morgan because it's none of my business. I expect you to uphold the same courtesy. So I'm going to go back into my room and get some sleep and when we see each other in the morning, you're going to forget this conversation even happened." She ordered and stepped back, "Now good night Agent Morgan, see you in the morning." She then slammed the door, leaving a speechless Derek in her wake.

In the morning when they were all gathered at the police station, they both did their best to avoid each other. It made Charlie a little nervous because Derek gave up way to easy. She was unfocused and missed most of the meeting, only adding in a few comments here and there.

It was Rossi that pulled her aside as the rest of the team went into a conference room to collaborate.

"Are you okay kid?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

"Out of experience, 'I'm fine' usually means there is something wrong that you're not willing to share."

"Out of experience, when someone doesn't share something it means that they don't want to talk about it." She snapped.

"I'm not saying you have to talk about it. I'm saying that this case is important and if your head isn't it, it could mean all the difference of if we find the unsubs or not." Rossi explained, "Whatever beef you have with Morgan takes the backburner until this case is over, got it?"

Charlie looked at him a moment, somewhat disappointed that he didn't seem to care about the youngest member of the team, before nodding, "Got it."

We joined the others and got down to business. It wasn't long until we heard from Garcia some good news. Apparently the two young boys went to extra-curricular's at the same community centre. It was the only thing that both families had in common which meant that the unsubs either worked there or has a child that goes there as well. So we were ready for our profile.

"Since part of the victimology is the killing of a young boy, I think it's safe to assume that the unsubs don't have a child." Prentiss said the Jacksonville police department.

"Which means either one or both of the unsubs work there." Charlie started in, "They'll be relatively new to the centre – probably starting there within the last six months."

Reid was next, "With every serial killing team, we know that there is always a submissive partner and dominant partner. We also know one is a female and male, both between the ages of 28 and 35. They're white, probably with blonde hair."

"So they're lovers?" One of the policemen asked.

"Not necessarily." Hotch responded, "We know they're close though. They could be lovers, siblings, best friends. No matter their relationship we know that they were close before the killings started."

"They're using their position at the community centre to scout out potential victims. Since they've been there for approximately six months, it's not unwise to assume that they may have their next few targets picked out." When Derek was finished talking his phone rang and he left the room to answer it.

"We know that they show remorse from the way that the mother and son have been placed after death. The suicide like death from the father shows that these unsubs have a great hatred for the man of the house." Rossi explained, "The difference between family annihilators and other serial killers is that they believe by killing the whole family, they're saving them from anymore suffering."

"In short, we're looking for any suspicious behaviour from the community centre staff. They'll be paying extra attention to young boys with blonde hair, especially around the time their parents come pick them up." Hotch finished.

When the profile was done, Derek came back with an interesting piece of news that Garcia was able to dig up. Both of the young boys have been in and out of hospitals like yo-yos for the past three to five years. The mothers had also tried going to the police only to retract their statements a week later before a full investigation could be done.

We all looked around at the police staff to see if there were any suspicious eyes before piling into the conference room to discuss these new findings.

"So were looking for two unsubs. One of which we know works at the community centre." Charlie recounted as she looked through the glass at the many in uniform.

"According to this new bit of information, the other could quite possibly be in this building." Derek surmised.

Charlies gaze zeroed in on a young blonde police woman, sitting at her desk looking nervous. "I think that's more of a definite." She flipped open her phone and called Garcia.

"I am the Oracle of truth, speak and I shall answer." Was her opening line.

"Hey, can you do a check on Officer Andrea Watson please?" The other agents listened in as Charlie put Garcia on speaker.

"If I couldn't, I would have no business being behind this desk." She said before typing could be heard on her end, "Officer Andrea Watson came onto the force at age 25. She was born in a small town outside of Jacksonville. She has an older brother who is 32 and get this. Worked at the front desk of Jacksonville Memorial Hospital before quitting and finding employment at a certain community centre five months ago."

Charlie looked around at everyone before looking through the glass at Officer Watson. She was on the phone with someone and Charlie would bet her next pay check that it was her brother. Probably telling him to keep a low profile until all this blew over. Officer Watson was just underestimating one thing – a serial killer just can't stop killing.

"So what are we going to do? We don't have enough evidence to bring them in for questioning." Prentiss said, "As soon as they catch wind that we know it's them, they'll either leave town or go into a frenzy."

"Both options are unacceptable." Rossi said, sitting on the edge of the table.

"Then what do we do?" Morgan asked.

"We put them on surveillance and try to catch them in the act." Hotch said.

Charlie shook her head as Reid spoke, "We can't just sit around and watch them for a week."

"We're not going too." Hotch said, "Morgan, Macy, take watch outside their house. Reid, Prentiss you guys take the community centre. Rossi and I will stay here and keep an eye on Officer Watson. JJ, set up a press conference giving a description of both the unsubs and I want you to tell the public that one of them may even by part of the police force."

"Hotch, that's going to -"

"Push our unsubs into breaking their pattern. We'll be able to expect our next victim within 24 hours." He interrupted.

"So are we going to pick up a rental?" Charlie asked Derek as they left the station.

Derek nodded, "We'll need something small and inconspicuous. They live in the suburbs so we'll need a family car."

"A blue Ford Focus." Charlie said.

"Or a minivan."

"If we end up in a chase, which it is likely, where do you think we'll get using a minivan?" Charlie asked as she got into the SUV and buckled her seatbelt.

Derek sighed and rubbed his head as he got into the drivers seat, "Do you really have to argue everything? How about we just see what the rental place has first?"

* * *

Charlie couldn't keep the smirk off her face as they pulled up at a street corner about a block away from the Watson household in their rented blue Ford Focus. Derek Morgan did not look happy at her victory either. The pout on his face seemed almost child like.

"Would wipe that look off your face." It wasn't a question and if it was, it was rhetorical, regardless Charlie sobered up fast as she remembered why they were here in the first place.

Charlie stayed focused on the house they were supposed to be watching as Derek shut the car off and turned off the lights. It was about eight at night, so it was dark making them almost invisible. They were just out of reaching point of the streetlights.

"This isn't exactly covert is it?" Charlie asked as she watched James Watson step out of the car he just parked and walk into the house.

"If they spot us, I have a plan." Derek replied.

"Do you mind letting me in on it?"

He pushed his seat back as far as it could go creating more leg space and leaned the back of it as far as it could go as well. Charlie watched somewhat entranced as he undid the first five buttons of his shirt revealing a toned chest. He looked at her then and her breath caught as he brought his hand up and slowly swiped his fingers across her lips then wiped them on his, leaving a glossy smudge.

For a split second she wished that those smudges were there for a different reason before what he was doing actually clicked. She hit his arm but he caught and then proceeded to use his other hand to muss up her hair.

"That's your idea? Make it look like we were hooking up if he were to come knocking on the car window!" She hit him in the arm again but harder this time.

"Not if, when. His sister gave him a heads up today that he may be being watched. He's not going to recognise this car and want to investigate. He will come over here to see what we're doing." Derek explained, "There is a reason why he put you and I and Reid and Prentiss together. Couples are least suspicious."

"Oh man! I would have much preferred Reid." Charlie sighed as she leaned her head back.

"I know you and I don't exactly see eye to eye but we need to work together for the sake of this case."

Charlie nodded a little forlorn, "I know."

"Good because it's time to put your acting skills to the test."

"What?!"

"SHH!"

The next thing she knew, she was being pulled over the console straddling Derek's lap, their faces a few inches away. This is as far as it was supposed to go but it's been almost two years since she's been close to a man and being in such a provocative position and in such a small space, she couldn't help her next actions.

She closed the rest of the distance and placed her lips on his. His reaction was almost instantaneous and he kissed her back, placing his hands on her hips. It was hesitant at first, both of them testing the waters but it became heated quickly. Charlie pulled away just as fast though when she felt Derek's cool hands start to creep under her shirt. He paused at the loss of contact and opened his eyes to meet hers.

The spell was broken when there was a knock at the drivers' side window, allowing them both to remember why they were there in the first place. Derek rolled down the window and looked up at James, he seemed somewhat uncomfortable.

"I didn't recognise your car and wanted to see if you were lost." He seemed unsure of his statement.

"Does it look like we're lost?" Derek asked, seeming genuinely annoyed at the interruption.

James shook his head, "No but now I'm wondering why you've stopped here of all places." He was getting suspicious now.

"I live a couple streets over." Charlie started, "I, unfortunately, still live at home and my dad doesn't exactly approve of me dating an older man." If she knew her father, she's sure that would be true. Derek's ten years older than her after all.

"Is it alright if I have alone time with my girlfriend now?" Derek asked, causing Charlie to shiver unconsciously at the term.

"Uh, right. Sorry to interrupt." James said as he backed away from the window.

"You don't have to be so ru-" Charlie was cute off as Derek dragged her in for another kiss, using his other hand to roll up the window.

Once again she was lost in Derek Morgan as she kissed him back. She knew that the charade was over now, that she should get back in her seat and continue with her job but it was to tempting. Derek Morgan was sculpted and skilled with his lips. It made her wonder if he was skilled in all other aspects as well. However, when Derek's hands started to creep up the back of her shirt again she pulled away and placed her hands on his to stop him.

He looked at her, confused for a moment, before she manoeuvred her way back to the passenger seat. He wanted to ask her why she stopped but thought better of it, they were on a case after all. Speaking of, James sister Andrea just returned home from work. Reid, Prentiss, Hotch, and Rossi should be around here somewhere too then. All that was left to do was wait.

"You should get some rest. I'll wake you in an hour and we'll switch." Derek said.

"That's okay, I'm not tired." Charlie replied. Her mind was going a mile a minute here.

She's trying to focus on the case but she also can't forget what happened between her and Derek. She knows there was something there, something that shouldn't be there, but there nonetheless. She also knew the tension between them was going to start growing now and it will eventually become unbearable.

As if reading her mind, Derek spoke, "Let's just forget about it alright?"

"Easier said than done." Charlie replied.

"We were acting right?" Derek asked and Charlie nodded, "And sometimes it's easy to get a little carried away."

"Right." Charlie agreed though they both knew it was a lie.

Changing the subject, Charlie decided she needed to get to know her coworkers, "So how long have you been with the BAU?"

"Seven years." Derek replied, "I became a cop when I was 24 and went to the FBI academy when I was 27. After I graduated I was accepted right into the BAU – I was 28."

"Sounds like a lot of work." Charlie stated.

"Apparently not as much work as you." He said, "What made you want to join the FBI?"

"My father. He was an FBI agent." She said.

"Someone I might know?" He asked, she remained silent. "You know, in order for us to trust you, you have to trust us."

"Was there ever a secret that you didn't want anyone to know about?" Charlie asked him, turning her head as it rested on the seat to look at him. He nodded, "Well, I have mine too."

"Okay, I respect that but I'll tell you this. The secret I kept, almost sent me to prison. If it weren't for me coming forward with the truth, I'd be there now." He said.

"My secret wont send me to prison." She said quietly.

"I'm not saying it will but sometimes it's just easier to confide in someone."

Silence filled the car after that. Derek was trying to figure out what her secret could be and Charlie mulling over Derek's words. It would make her feel better to confide in someone but at the same time, this was something she should keep to herself.

Hours later, the Watson siblings could be seen coming from the house and heading toward James' car. Charlie and Derek both sat up straighter in their seats as the pulled out of the driveway and headed in the opposite direction from them and turning left onto the main road.

Derek took out his cell and dialled a number, "Hotch, they're heading in your direction." He hung up and looked to Charlie, "You ready to go?"

After nodding, Derek turned on the car and drove off after them. They must have realised there were being followed though because Derek and Charlie lost their trail pretty quickly, forcing the feds to pull over again. There was no use driving when they didn't know where they were going.

Charlie's phone beeped indicating a text, "They're only seven blocks away." She said, "Hotch just text me, Him and Rossi are right around the corner from them." She told him the address and they moved fast.

He skidded to a stop in front of a two-story house with the unsubs car parked outside and they immediately got out of the car, guns out. We noticed Hotch at the front door and Rossi go around back, so Charlie went to Hotch as Derek checked the side windows for a way in. Reid and Prentiss pulled up soon after with a few squad cars.

"This won't end well if they feel trapped." She said to him.

"Right now it's the only option we have. They have hostages so they may want to make a deal." He said but they both looked toward the door when they heard gun shots.

Rossi just came out from the back of the house but there was no sign of Derek. Charlie looked back toward the house determinedly and shot the lock off the house to enter. They heard a scuffle upstairs and were about to head up when Derek started coming down with a cuffed James Watson in front of him.

"Andrea?" Rossi asked him.

"She was about to shoot, I had no choice." Derek said grimly.

"You don't understand!" cried James, "We were helping them. They wouldn't have to suffer anymore."

Hotch took James from Derek and directed him out the door as he said, "That's what the police are for."

Rossi went upstairs to deal with the situation upstairs. It's likely that someone in the family had died and then there was the mess of the dead cop. This also left Charlie and Derek alone for a moment. They said nothing, just looked at each other but an agreement was made between them none the less. _We don't mention anything that went on between us._

* * *

"So how was your first official case with the BAU?" JJ asked as she took a seat beside Charlie on the jet.

"Eventful and stressful but fulfilling all at the same time." Charlie replied with a smile, "I don't want to be anywhere else but here."

"It's good to hear that you'll be sticking around." JJ said, "We've needed a fresh face with a fresh perspective for awhile now."

Charlie's smile grew as she turned her head to look out the window at the dark sky before her but it fell when she met Derek's eyes through her reflection. She wouldn't let things get complicated, it just wasn't an option. Her career was important to her and that took priority, regardless of the feelings her colleague had began to stir up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It's been a few months since Charlie joined the BAU – five months to the day to be exact and she finally feels like she's becoming part of the team. She's had girls nights with Prentiss, JJ, and Garcia and even went out with the team a few times too. Of course, the times she out with the team as a whole she had to watch Derek flirt, dance, and go home with different girls.

Charlie may not have been that bold when it came to the opposite sex but she wouldn't turn down a conversation with a cute guy if he approached which happened enough to get on Derek's nerves she knew. She knew she was attracted to him and him to her and even though she tries to ignore it, it's always there in the back of her mind, like right now.

Sure, the guy she was talking to at the bar was handsome and closer to her age – there only being a couple years difference – but seeing Derek out of the corner of her eye feeling up another girl was nerve-grating. Pulling her eyes back to the man in front of her she smiled at a compliment he gave her. She thanked God that he wasn't a profiler or he'd notice her eyes drifting every few minutes.

"So you said you're an FBI agent right?" The guy asked. His name was Marshal if she remembered correctly.

"Yes, I just joined the Behaviour Analysis Unit." Charlie replied, "I'm a profiler."

"A profiler?" He leaned forward, "Can you profile me?"

Charlie shook her head, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Awe come on."

"I try to keep my personal life separate from my professional life. It's easier that way." Charlie explained, "Besides, you're not a serial killer are you?"

They both laughed and he replied, "No but if I was I would probably keep that to myself wouldn't I?"

"You'd be surprised at how many serial killers actually admit being one." She said and decided to change the subject, "So what is it that you do?"

Marshal seemed slightly surprised at the change in topic but recovered and answered, "I'm a small business owner. You know that café three blocks from here called _Treasure Your Treat_? I own that. I opened it up two years ago with my best friend."

"I love that place! I've stopped in there a couple times on my way to work." She said, suddenly interested in hearing more, "Who comes up with all those tasty pastries?"

"I see you've got a sweet tooth." He laughed, "That would be my business partner Mindy. She comes up with the menu, I handle the finances."

"So you're the reason why I have to pay almost five bucks for that double chocolate turtle bar." She stated with a smirk.

Holding up his hands as if caught, he said, "I admit I'm guilty of that but we have to make a profit, it's part of the business."

They chatted some more, Charlie finally forgetting about what Derek was doing on the other side of the bar. They were only interrupted twice, once when JJ left and the other when Hotch and Rossi left; they both have kids to get home to. That left Prentiss, Garcia, Reid, and Derek to watch her flirt with the handsome Marshal Stone – they just exchanged cards.

"It was really great to meet you Charlie." He said as he stood, "But I have to get going. I have an early morning of investment meetings but I'd like to call you some time."

"I think I'd like that." She meant it too.

Once he was gone, she picked up her drink and practically floated over to the table that her coworkers were sitting at. She took a sip of her drink and slowly set it down as she noticed the looks from her coworkers.

"You're like the female version of Morgan." Reid said.

"Hardly. I don't objectify men the way he does women." Charlie avoided looking in Derek's direction while speaking.

"So you like that guy then?" Prentiss asked and Garcia leaned in closer, interested in Charlie's answer.

Charlie shrugged but couldn't stop the grin from forming, "We exchanged numbers. What about you Derek?" Charlie finally looked at him, "Get any numbers?" She didn't really want to know the answer but she didn't want to be the topic of conversation either.

"Actually no, I'm heading home alone tonight." He said curtly.

"Oh, to bad. She seemed nice." She said, hiding how elated she was at this news. She drank the rest of her drink and stood up, "Well, I'm heading home. Enjoy your day off tomorrow; I think we all deserve it."

After saying their goodbyes, Charlie left the bar and headed for the metro. She doesn't know why she was so happy Derek was heading home alone tonight, she shouldn't care. She wants to forget about her feelings for him and Marshal seems like a great guy.

When Charlie arrived at home, there were flowers left outside her apartment door. They were purple orchids and they smelled lovely. She read the card as she unlocked her door and walked into her apartment.

_No flower should go unloved, especially one with your beauty._

_- Saviour of Loneliness_

* * *

Derek walked into the conference room to see everyone but Charlie already there. JJ had the PowerPoint set up ready for a presentation and Reid and Prentiss both looked annoyed that they were called in on their day off. They looked just as unhappy as he did. Rossi didn't seem to mind being here on a Sunday.

"This better be good. I was looking forward to this day off." Derek said.

"Don't worry, this one is local." Hotch said and motioned for JJ to continue.

JJ flipped the slide to the first picture, "There is a serial killer in D.C. Four girls, all brunettes between the ages of 21 and 25 have been found strangled in there home in the past two months."

"Hang on, shouldn't Charlie be here?" Derek asked.

"No one was able to reach her." Rossi said, "We'll send someone to get her after and fill her in."

Derek nodded and turned to the screen that showed pictures of all four girls, "Aside from the brown hair and age, do the victims have anything else in common?"

"They all were single women who live alone and when they were found, loud music would be playing from their apartment. They also found purple orchids in each of the victims' homes. They were all placed near the living room windows." JJ said, flipping the slide to a bouquet of purple orchids from the crime scenes.

"The latest crime scene is in Seven Corners. Prentiss, Reid, you're with me. Morgan you go pick up Macy." Hotch instructed.

"Rossi and I will head down to the precinct to speak to the detective on the case." JJ informed.

They all left their separate ways and while Derek was driving to Charlie's house, he tried to phone her but still didn't get an answer. He closed his phone and threw it in the seat next to him. What good was a phone if she wasn't going to answer it?

He pulled up to her apartment building and went up to her floor. As he got closer to her door he heard loud music playing from within and his blood ran cold. 'All of them were brunettes, were single and lived alone, and when they were found, loud music was playing in their homes.' He remembered JJ saying.

Not hesitating a single moment, he withdrew his gun and kicked the door open, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Charlie screamed as someone kicked down the door. She quickly reached for her gun and pointed it at her assailant but lowered it immediately when she that it was Derek.

"Is this your idea of a sick joke!" She yelled over the music as she went and turned it down, "What is your problem?" She snapped.

"Sorry," Derek said as he put his gun away, "I thought-"

"You thought?" Charlie asked incredulously, "You didn't think! Look at my door? You're going to fix that!"

Derek looked at the door and sighed. It was practically coming off its hinges. It was ebony as well, a very expensive black wood. He turned back to Charlie to see she was still in her pyjamas and a basket of half folded laundry behind her.

"Where's your phone? Don't you answer it?" Derek finally asked.

"It's in my room charging on my night table. Why? What's it to you?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"We have a case. I'll brief you on the way to the precinct." Derek said, "Hurry up and change."

Letting her arms fall, Charlie let out a defeated sigh, "Alright. Just wait a moment."

She walked into her room and shut the door behind her, leaving Derek alone. He took this opportunity to look around. He looked at the pictures she had on the wall. There were a lot of her brother and her mother. There was also one of her brother holding a little boy – his son most likely. There were no pictures of her father though.

He continued to look around her apartment when something caught his eye. He walked into the kitchen and looked into the garbage can to see a bouquet of purple orchids and for the second time that morning his blood ran cold.

He heard her open her bedroom door and walk down the hall toward him and he turned to her, a grim look on his face. She was just finishing putting her hair in a ponytail, not having enough time to do anything else with it, and looked up at him.

"What is it?" She asked, sensing something was wrong.

"Who gave you those flowers?" He asked.

Sighing, she shook her head, "Is that what this is about? You're jealous? You really need to get ov-"

"Who game them to you Charlie?!" Derek demanded, holding her by the shoulders now, making her look at him.

"I don't know!" Charlie shouted.

Derek let go of her and she immediately backed up a bit, "What do you mean you don't know?"

She walked over to the little table by her door and picked up the card that came with the flowers, "I came home last night and they were sitting at my door. They came with this." She handed over the card, "I thought it was kind of creepy so I threw them out."

He read the card and then looked into her eyes, "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Why would I tell anyone?" She was confused.

"We have to go." Derek said abruptly and started looking around the apartment for anything out of the ordinary. It was hard though since he's never been here before, "And pack a bag, you wont be staying here tonight. I'll explain everything on the way."

The urgent tone in his voice told Charlie not to argue so she ran to her room and grabbed her go bag. She strapped her gun to her waist, grabbed her phone and key, then left her room.

"Would you please explain to me what's going on now?" Charlie asked once they started driving.

Derek explained everything about the case and what they knew. The more he told the more Charlie turned white at the realisation she was now a target. It explained why Derek rammed into her apartment, gun ready and his anxiety when he saw the flowers. She felt the same way, now that she knew about the case.

It wasn't until they pulled into the FBI headquarters that she realised her surroundings. They were supposed to go to the DC precinct but she didn't even realise they drove for an extra twenty minutes to Quantico. She was about to ask why they came here instead but Derek was already on the phone.

"Hey Hotch, you should bring everything you've found to the BAU. I know who the next target is." Derek said, "It's Charlie which means this just became a federal case."

That answered her question. They got out of the car and when up to their floor and entered the bullpen. Garcia was there waiting.

"Are you okay?" She asked, "Hotch just called me."

"I'm still alive aren't I?" Charlie asked sarcastically and then realised who she snapped at, "Sorry Penelope. I'm just trying to let this all sink in."

She fell into her chair, dropping her go bag beside her and looked to the ceiling. _Why me_? She thought. Everything was going great in her life and now it's in danger. She vaguely head Derek talking to Garcia about seeing what flower shops in D.C sold purple orchids and getting a list of names of people who work at those shops. Charlie thought it was a futile attempt; hundreds of people were going to show up on the database and we had no way of narrowing down the suspect.

"You should ask the shops if they've sold more orchids than usual in the past two months and if they haven't, ask if they've sold bouquets around the dates that correspond with the victims deaths. Someone should collect video tapes from these shops as well." Charlie told them from her seat. They probably didn't even realise she was listening.

"Uh, right." Garcia said, "I'll get right to that then." She briskly walked back to her office to get started.

"If this guy isn't organised then we should find him pretty quickly right?" Charlie asked, tilting her head to the side to look at Derek.

"This guy is organised Charlie." Derek replied, "That's clearly displayed in his MO."

"Right. The orchids, the music, the strangulation." She reiterated exasperatedly.

Derek looked to Charlie and walked over to her desk, "What did you just say?" Charlie looked at him confused, "You said, music and then strangulation. Not the other way around."

"I know."

"Why did you say that?" Derek asked, leaning forward.

"It's what I would have done." Charlie said, "Turn up the music to drown out the noise of the victim struggling."

The rest of the team walked into the bullpen after that and headed straight to the conference room at Hotch's orders. Charlie followed her coworkers in the room, Derek close behind. They took a seat around the table started pulling out the information they've collected.

Prentiss laid out the pictures of the victims and Charlie got a lump in her throat. They were all strangled with a bare hand, meaning it was personal to the unsub, and it made her lightly grasp her own throat knowing that if she wasn't careful, she would be next.

"When we went to see the detective, he confirmed that all four victims were raped." Rossi said, "But there was internal tearing."

"They were raped after death?" Charlie asked, her gut sinking even more.

"There were trace amounts of rimantadine and ketamine in the victims system."

"A dissociative date rape drug." Derek said.

Charlie stood up and left the room quickly. She needed to get to the bathroom fast. She burst through the door and just made it to the first stall before she vomited in the toilet. The tears started immediately after and she flushed the toilet and sat on the floor. Before she saw the pictures she could act like it was any other case but seeing the pictures made it seem more real somehow. She kept seeing her own face when she looked at the four victims and it didn't help that they all looked eerily alike.

She heard the bathroom door open and quickly wiped at her face trying to hide the evidence of tears, though knowing it was futile. Even if she wiped the tears, her eyes would give her away. She didn't want to look weak in front of her team though so she tried to make an effort. Charlie took deep breaths and closed her eyes to control herself but immediately opened them when she saw her own lifeless body behind them.

"Charlie." JJ called when she was outside the stall door.

"Just a second." Charlie replied as she got to her feet and smoothed down her shirt. She wiped her eyes again, took a deep breath and opened the stall door.

JJ, playing the motherly figure Charlie needed right now, brought her into a hug, "Are you okay?" she asked.

Charlie nodded, "I'm fine, just needed to clear my head."

"No one expects you to be okay with this." JJ said softly.

Charlie pulled away from her and looked to the floor, "That's going to be me."

"No, it's not." JJ said, "It could have been you but we were able to find out you were a target in time."

"For how long though? You guys can't protect me forever." Charlie said as she went to the sink to wash her hands and rinse her mouth. She spat the water out and looked in the mirror; she looked horrible. Her eyes were red and cheeks flushed.

"We'll find him." JJ reassured, "In the mean time, you'll stay with one of us."

Charlie sighed and nodded before opening the bathroom door to leave, JJ following behind. They went back to the conference room and Garcia was there telling everyone what she had found about the flower shops. There were five different flower shops that sold bouquets of purple orchids around the time of the victims' deaths but only three of the shops had surveillance.

"I'll go to the flower shops to get the tapes." Charlie volunteered.

"Actually Macy, Reid and Prentiss are going to go get the tapes. I want you to stay here and work on a geographical profile. Garcia will work with you. There's a map in her office already set up for you." Hotch instructed.

Charlie forced a smile, "Okay, sounds good."

She followed Garcia to her office and got started on the profile. She placed the points on the map according to their location and stepped back. It didn't make sense; the pattern was off.

"What was the order of the murders again?" Charlie asked.

"The first one was in Brookmont, the second in Hillcrest Heights, then Colesville and Seven Corners and you were the last in-"

"Landover." Charlie finished, "Pass me a marker."

Garcia passed her a marker and Charlie followed the path, connecting the dots. Garcia watch from her seat and watched in amazement as the lines connected to make a star. _Why would it be a star though_? Charlie thought as she tapped the bottom of her marker on her lip.

"Look up star signs." Charlie told Garcia.

Doing as she was told, Garcia started typing. All she seemed to find was zodiac signs and horoscopes. Charlie told her to check 'star meanings' but the only thing that came up was girls with star tattoos. As Charlie was thinking what else it could be, she drew an air circle around the star. When she realised what she was doing she took a closer look as she drew the air circle and then put her marker to the map to draw the circle around the star.

"It's not a star it's a pentagram – a symbol for wiccans. Type that in and see what comes up."

Garcia did one last check and, "Eureka. It says that the pentagram was a religious symbol used by the Babylonians and the Pythagoreans in ancient Greece. Today it's used by Neopagans. The pentagram is also a symbol of magic in some faiths."

"Like Wicca. Look that up."

"Okay….Wicca is modern day paganism, and was created in England in 1952. Apparently the religion is so diverse that depending on who talk too, it would vary from person to person."

"How much do you want to bet that this person uses sacrifice in his 'magic'?" Charlie said, "The question is, what spell he is trying to cast."

"Well, it says here that wiccans are centred around nature, and if I look that up it has the pentagrams with the five elements of nature at each point." Garcia said, "Each element has a subtitle that looks to be a character trait."

Charlie looked at the screen and her eyes widened. She told Garcia to print of the picture and then took down the map. She had to show the others right away. She stumbled out of the room as fast as she could and practically ran to the conference room where Derek, Hotch, and Rossi were. She placed the map down on the table and then placed the pentagram picture down beside it.

"We're looking for a Wiccan with a warped mind." She said, breathing heavily in anticipation.

"How did you figure this out." Rossi asked.

"That's not important. What's important is that we need the other cards that came with the flowers."

"Slow down there Charlie. Explain your reasoning." Derek said.

Charlie calmed her breathing and then went onto explain what she and Garcia found out. Then explained why she needed the cards.

"I was the last victim and my card said something about love. I bet all the other cards said something similar about each trait. Now there might be something small but subtle at each crime scene that would have indicated the elements as well; something that we may have missed. So we have to take a closer look at each crime scene and talk to the first responders of each crime scene."

"And you're sure about this?" Hotch asked as he took another look.

"Yes, I'm positive that each sacrifice is part of a spell or ritual of some sort." Charlie said, "And I'm also positive that he's going to try everything he can to finish it, including going after his last sacrifice." She finished, almost nervously. She broke down once already, she wasn't going to do it again, especially not in front of them.

"Alright then, we'll have Garcia look up registered Wiccans in the area. While waiting for Reid and Prentiss to get back, you and Morgan can study the crime scenes. Rossi and I will head to the police station and pick up the rest of the evidence."

"I know what you're doing Hotch." Charlie said.

"Then I'm sure you know why as well." Hotch said before leaving with Rossi.

Charlie sighed and flopped down in her chair and pulled some of the pictures to her, she looked at the pictures but wasn't really seeing them. She was bored of being stuck in the office for so long, she wasn't used to sitting around all day.

"We're just trying to protect you." Derek said, "Until this guy is caught you're safety is important." He took a seat beside her.

She threw the pictures on the table, "I know and I really do appreciate it."

"But?" Derek asked, sensing there was one in the somewhere. _Why was she hesitating_? He thought, "Talk to me Charlie."

"But…I'm afraid," She avoided eye contact, "and I don't want to hide in fear, I want to use it to catch this guy."

Derek brought his hand to her cheek and cupped it, turning her head to face him. He wanted to see her eyes. He's never seen her like this – this vulnerable – and he was glad he was witnessing this side of her now. He knows that she and JJ talked when they were in the bathroom earlier but he wants to be the one to talk to her like that.

"It's okay to be afraid." Derek said when she finally met his eyes.

"I'm weak." She whispered.

"No, you're not. You're human and you're a great agent." He said.

She smiled a little, "You think so?"

"Yeah, I do. And anytime you want to talk I'm there." He said, moving his hand from her cheek down to her neck, shoulder and then arm. He gave Charlie's hand a squeeze before he let go.

They got to work right after that, studying the pictures of each crime scene. They needed to find something for earth, fire, water, and spirit but the pictures didn't have anything obvious. Charlie rubbed her eyes and tried to refocus but a yawn broke from her lips.

"You're tired." Derek stated.

"We've been at this for awhile." Charlie replied.

Reid and Prentiss walked through the door at the moment. They were each holding a bag of Chinese food and Reid set a smaller bag on the table, presumably holding the tapes.

"We figured you guys would be hungry. Hotch and Rossi are on their way back as well." Prentiss said.

"You're a life saver." Charlie said as she dug into the bags, "Kung pow and sweet & sour pork, chicken balls, steamed rice, chow mien, pork friend rice, chop suey. You guys went all out."

"I'll go get Garcia." Reid said and left.

"No JJ?" Charlie asked as she set everything out.

Prentiss shook her head, "No, she went home to Will and Henry. She'll be back in the morning."

"I suppose we'll all be going home for the night soon after dinner." Charlie stated.

"Not you, you're staying at mine for the night." Derek said, nudging her aside as he picked out his dishes.

"Casa Morgan…sounds fun." It came out sarcastic but she was secretly being sincere.

By the smirk Derek had, he knew it too, "Hey now, don't knock it."

* * *

Rossi and Hotch came and they all had dinner. While they ate, they debriefed so that they were all up to date on any new information and then called it a night. The good thing about not being out of state for this case is that they could all go home and sleep, aside from Charlie that is. Not that she could go home even if she wasn't a target since Derek broke down her door.

He pulled into a driveway of a nice, red bricked, back split suburban home. The grass was well taken care of meaning he hired a gardener since he wasn't home enough to care for it himself. There was a hedge separating his property from his neighbour indicating that he liked his privacy. They got out of the car and lights automatically came on meaning he's cautious of his surroundings; he wants to be alerted of anyone coming near his property. This means he probably has a high tech security system.

"You know the rule, no inner team profiling." Derek said as he walked ahead to his front door.

"I wasn't." Charlie tried.

"You were, you have the same look on your face whenever you profile something. You do it a lot actually." Derek said as he unlocked the door.

He ushered her inside and quickly made his way to the alarm to type in the code to disarm it. Once the door was closed and locked again, he turned it back on. A bark was heard and a German Sheppard came into the foyer as Derek turned on the light.

"You have a dog?" Charlie asked as she knelt down to the dogs level to pet him.

"His name is Cloonie. He's a retired police dog that I adopted." Derek said, throwing his car keys on a side table, "So how about a tour?"

Getting back to her feet, Charlie followed Derek through the house. He brought her to the living room, then the kitchen was open concept – only separated by the back of his couch – both were rather large. He brought me down a wide hallway where there were two doors on the left and two on the right. The first on the left was a spacious bathroom with a stand up shower and Jacuzzi.

The door across and beside the bathroom were spare bedrooms, Derek said I could choose either of them to stay in. The last door on the right was the master bedroom that was the size of the living room; he even had his own sitting area complete with a brown leather loveseat by a corner fireplace. Attached was an ensuite the same size as the other bathroom.

"This is not what I pictured as a bachelor pad." Charlie said as she turned to him.

He laughed, "Well I'm hardly a bachelor anymore. That ship sailed when I turned thirty."

"You're thirty-five years old, single and live alone. You're a bachelor no matter what age you are."

"Alright, well which room do you want?" He asked.

"I'll take the one across the hall." She said and went across the hall, "Why do you need such a big house for just you?" She asked as she set her bag down and unzipped it.

"I just wanted to make sure I had enough space for me family for when they visit." He replied as he leaned on the threshold.

"You never want to settle down." Charlie said, her back still to him.

He knew it wasn't a question but he felt he still needed to respond, "I never thought it was possible with a career like ours. Hotch tried and look how that turned out for him. He's a divorced, single father, whose ex-wife was killed by a serial killer who wanted revenge."

"Look at how well it turned out for JJ." Charlie countered.

"It wasn't without its challenges."

"But that would make it all the more worth it." Charlie said and started riffling through stuff as if searching for something. She paused when Derek stepped up beside her but resumed again.

"And you see yourself settling down in the future?" Derek asked.

"If the right person comes along." She said quietly, stopping her movements when she couldn't find what she was looking for, "I want to find someone to share my life with, I want children and one day, grandchildren."

"And Marshal Stone. He could be that guy?"

She could feel Derek's eyes on her but refused to them, "Probably not but it's worth a try right?"

He didn't answer. He just looked at her, willing her to look back. It pleased and annoyed him all at the same time. He's glad that she didn't think of Marshal long term but why would she bother with him then? He wished that she was a little easier to read.

"Do you have anything I could use as pyjamas?" Charlie asked, breaking him from his thoughts. Only then did he realise she was finally looking at him.

"Of course." He replied and went into his room.

He gave her a blue t-shirt and a pair of his boxers, knowing they would be the closest fit. She shut the door to her temporary room and started to change. She heard Derek mention he was going to shower and left her to her own devices.

When she was done changing she left the room and went toward the living room. When she walked through the kitchen she noticed a door off to the side and opened it. There was another room that Derek didn't show her. There were about three steps leading down to an office space. There was a desk in the corner and book shelves all around that were filled. There was also a small table in the centre of the room ridden with books. The room was a mess.

She stepped into the room and started looking at all his books. There were many about psychology, criminology, victimology, behavioural sciences, etc. but there were also some fictional books as well. He had all of Kurt Vonnegut's books and took one out to look at it. It was old and looked like it was read a lot, more so than the other, indicating it was his favourite of the serious.

"What did I say about profiling teammates?"

The sudden voice made her jump and turn to him. He was in plaid pyjama pants and a t-shirt that looked similar to her own but white. He was leaning up against the threshold and judging by his relaxed state, he's been there for a couple minutes.

"Sorry for snooping." Charlie said, putting the book back right away, "I was just curious. You didn't show me what was behind this door."

"I didn't show you because of the mess. I didn't want you to know I was a closet slob." Derek said and walked over to her, taking out Slaughter House Five again and handing it to her, "You can borrow this if you like. It's a good read."

She took it and held it to her chest, "Thank you and I don't think you're a slob. No one can be perfect in every aspect of their life."

"So how about a movie?" Derek asked, changing the subject before he said something that made them both uncomfortable.

"What movie were you thinking?" Charlie asked as she followed him into the living room.

After the movie they both went to their own room, Clooney staying in the living room on his bed by the side door. Charlie was tossing and turning for hours, not being able to sleep since every time she closed her eyes she could see her face on all of the dead victims. She also hadn't been alone all day and now that she was, she could feel the fear creeping up on her and she needed to get out of bed.

Not knowing what to do, she stood up and went to Derek's door. It was only open a crack and she knocked quietly, unsure if she wanted to wake Derek up or not. When he didn't answer she pushed the door open enough so that she could fit through and went inside his room. She walked over to his queen sized bed shook her head at what she was about to do.

She pulled the covered back and crawled in beside him. He startled awake at the sudden movement on his bed and sat up quickly. He relaxed slightly when he saw it was only Charlie but the concern could be seen in his sleepy eyes through the darkness.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't want to be alone." She said quietly.

He nodded and lay back down, pulling her down with him. He turned on his side and pulled Charlie toward his chest; only now had she realised he sleeps bare-chested.

As if reading her thoughts, he speaks, "I usually sleep naked but thought I should at least wear the pants while you're here."

She smacked his chest and he let out a tired chuckle while grabbing her hand, "Try and get some sleep Charlie. I'll protect you."

He may not have known it but those were the exact words Charlie wanted to hear then. Even though she knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself, knowing Derek was there to protect her helped her mind calm and body relax. She was asleep in minutes. Derek smiled as her breathing evened out while she was in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

They were back at the office now. Well, Charlie was anyway. When she and Morgan entered the Bullpen this morning, Charlie was determined to get out into the field today. She was going to go mad being stuck inside all day. However, Hotch was the boss and refused her request, instead having her sit in the conference room watching the videos to see if she recognised any of the flower shops customers.

It was tedious work but it had to be done and she is the only one that could do it. She was the target, which means she must have come into contact with the unsub at some point. What was particularly disconcerting is that she wouldn't give out her address to a complete stranger or someone she just met, so the unsub either stocked her or was computer savvy and only needed her name.

The videos were of mediocre quality. They were unfocused and she could hardly make out clear features of the stores customers. She was already on the video of the third store and still nothing was jumping out at her. She let out a yawn and paused the film so she could go get coffee.

She was just stirring milk and sugar into her coffee when she heard someone come into the bullpen. She peeked around the corner of the little kitchenette and did a double take when she saw who it was.

"Marshal?" Charlie asked as she came out of the kitchen with her coffee in hand.

"Uh Hi!" He said and walked over to her. He had a brown paper bag in his hand from the coffee shop that he owned, "I didn't hear from you so I was going to call but wanted to see you in person instead. I wanted to give you this."

She took the bag and opened it, "A double chocolate turtle bar! Thank you so much!" She was smiling brightly now.

"I thought I owed you one, for making you pay all the other times you came into the shop and I didn't notice you."

"That's sweet." Charlie said and walked over to her desk. Marshal followed.

"So what are doing?" Marshal asked.

Charlie thought it was an odd question considering she's at work but she answered anyway, "Working on a case."

"Don't you usually travel for work?" Marshal was being rather nosey.

"Usually yes but there is a case here that has taken priority." Charlie said as she took the brownie out and set it on top of the paper bag.

"Then there is a chance you'll be available for dinner tonight?" He asked.

"Uh, probably not. Not unless this guy is caught before then." Charlie said, forgetting about her brownie and standing up, "Which I should probably get back to." She said with a sigh.

"What's it about anyway?" Marshal asked as he sat in the desk chair across from her – Derek's chair.

It irked her that he was sitting there but she didn't say anything about that, "I can't tell you anything, nothing has been released to the public yet." _Not to mention I only just met you two days ago._

"Hey Macy, did you get anything from those – Oh!" Garcia stopped talking when she noticed Charlie had company, "I didn't realise you were expecting any company."

Charlie smiled at her, knowing it was bothering Garcia just as much to see someone else sitting in Derek's chair, "I wasn't Marshal just stopped by to say hello."

"Oh right, you're the guy from the bar." Garcia said as she came over and held out her hand, "I'm Penelope Garcia."

"It was nice to meet you but I should get going. I have a business to run and you have a power hungry narcissist to catch." He said, "Which reminds me, don't forget about your brownie."

After he left, Garcia couldn't contain herself, "He is soooo cute and he even brought you one of your favourite treats. And to think you found him in a bar."

Garcia kept going but Charlie wasn't paying attention to her. There was just something about Marshal that made her insides tighten. He showed up out of the blue and was a little too curious about her job. _And that comment he made_, she thought, _a power hungry narcissist is too specific to not know anything about the case_.

As she went back to the conference room, Charlie thought back to her first meeting with Marshal a few nights ago. He seemed nice and normal, though he did ask a lot of questions about her job. She knows she didn't reveal that much to him about herself either. Charlie was a little suspicious so she wrote down as much as she knew about Marshal Stone to go over with the others.

Charlie was about to continue with the video when there was a loud crash out in the bullpen. She got up and immediately went to see but nothing was there. She brought out her gun and slowly made her way over toward her desk. When she saw Garcia passed out on the floor she quickly put her gun away and knelt down beside her. She felt for a pulse and relaxed when she found it and it was strong.

"Garcia, wake up." Charlie tried shaking her but she wouldn't wake, she was just dead weight.

She looked around to see what could have caused this and saw a bite taken out of her brownie. Looking back to Garcia, Charlie rolled her onto her back and took out her phone to call Hotch.

"Hey Hotch, I need you to arrest Marsh – mm – MMMMMM -" Charlie's mouth was covered by a hand, startling her into dropping her phone and her gun was taken from her as well.

"You were supposed to eat the brownie. Everything would have gone a lot smoother." Marshal whispered harshly in her ear while he pressed her cocked gun to her back, "Now we're going to leave and you're going to act like nothing is wrong."

Charlie only nodded, not trusting her voice right now. She was afraid but she tried her best not to show it. They were the only ones in the bullpen right now, so it wasn't until they left the elevator on the ground floor that she had to start acting like everything was fine. Once they were out the front door and into his waiting car, Charlie spoke in a shaky tone.

"Where are we going?"

"To finish the ritual." Marshal replied.

"My team knows who you are, they'll find us." She tried to reason, "If you turn yourself in, we could make you a deal."

"By the time they find us it will be too late. The ritual will be completed and I'll be the strongest being on the planet."

Charlie stared at him in disbelief, "So that's what this ritual does? It's supposed to provide you with the ultimate power?" She shook her head, "You pegged yourself right, you really are a power hungry narcissist."

"Shut up will you. I can't kill you yet but you're making it quite difficult."

"It's because you're a killer. You're not killing to complete a ritual, you're killing because you like it. It gets you off." Charlie started to goad him, swallowing her fear, "This witch thing was just your excuse to start."

"Shut up."

"Oh come on, you know I'm right. You feel power with each and every kill but once your victim is dead, you lose it, so you choose a new one. Am I right?" Charlie asked, ignoring Marshals warnings to keep quiet, "You can't control your urges, you're just like every other serial killer in this world except at least they have the balls to admit what they are!"

"I said shut up!" Marshal shouted, swinging his arm toward her, the gun in his hand hitting Charlie's temple hard.

* * *

"We're heading back to the HQ, now." Hotch said urgently as he closed his phone.

"Why, what's wrong?" Prentiss asked as they left crime scene.

"Macy's been taken." Hotch said as he flipped open his phone when they were in the SUV, "Rossi, you and Reid head back to the BAU, Macy has been taken."

"Do you know who took her?"

"I think so, we're going to have to talk to Garcia."

"Alright, I'll let Morgan know."

"No, I'll give him a call." Hotch said.

Hotch wasn't blind to the tension beyond the friendliness between Morgan and Macy. He's sure the rest of the team wasn't either which is why Morgan couldn't know about Macy's kidnapping yet. Morgan is now emotionally involved.

The phone was ringing, "This is Morgan."

"Morgan, I think we've found all we need to find at the other four crime scenes, head to Macy's apartment and see if the unsub may have left anything behind that we may have missed." He said, ignoring the look Prentiss was giving him.

"What's going on Hotch? What aren't you telling me?"

"We'll brief at the station later." Hotch closed his phone.

"Hotch, he has a right to know." Prentiss started.

"He won't be thinking straight. He'll be thinking more of her than the unsub right now." Hotch justified.

Prentiss's eyes widened in realisation, "Oh no, the unsub."

"What?" Hotch asked, trying to think and concentrate on driving at the same time.

Prentiss looked to him, "The unsub has the last piece to his ritual now. He's going to try and finish it."

"And I sent Morgan straight to him." Hotch cursed and turned the wheel fast while turning on his lights and sirens, "Call Rossi tell them to head to Macy's instead."

They arrived at the exact same time Morgan did and Hotch got out of the SUV quickly, knowing Morgan would become instantly suspicious. He needed to try and diffuse the situation before it got worse.

"What's going on Hotch?" Morgan asked, walking toward him.

"The unsub got Macy. We believe they're inside." Derek went to go but Hotch stopped him, "Think Morgan, we know what these people are like, how they think. If you just go barging in there, he'll kill you both."

Morgan looked to the apartment building then back to Hotch before shaking his head, "We have to head in now, if we don't it will be to late."

"I agree but we have to be stealthy. Any sudden movements or noise and we could lose her." Hotch said then looked Morgan straight in the eye, "Before we go in though, I have to ask you to leave your emotions out of it. For now, this is just another case."

"Hotch, it's Charlie, we're all emotionally involved. Just like we read was taken, just like when you were shot. She's apart of our team Hotch."

"She is apart of the team but is she just your teammate?" Hotch asked. It was rhetorical so he kept going, "All I ask at this moment is can you keep a clear head?"

They stared each other down for a moment before Morgan gave a nod. With this agreement set, the two of them vested up with Rossi, Prentiss, and Reid and headed in. They silently crept down the hall motioning to the curious tenants to keep quiet and stay in their apartment as we walked by them. They took the stairs up to the third floor to make sure they wouldn't draw attention to themselves.

When they reach the third floor and stepped through the door into the carpeted hallway, they heard a gun shot and then when all of them last a clear head and hurried forward.

* * *

Charlie groaned and brought her hand to the side of her head, wincing when she touched a bloodied gash near her temple. _Ow_, she thought as she squinted her eyes open to look around. She was on the living room floor of her apartment and decided it was now her least favourite place in the world.

It was also cold. Very cold. She wasn't wearing much she noticed. Her blouse was open and dress pants were taken off leaving her in just a bra and underwear. She looked and saw the throw on her sofa and moved to go get it only to be stopped by a voice that came from her kitchen.

"Stay where you are, it won't be long now. You just have to drink this up and then we can start." He said as he handed her the glass of water, "I hope you don't mind but I turned your air conditioning on."

"Of course," Charlie croaked, "You had to complete the last element."

"See, you understand." He seemed almost jovial at that.

Charlie knew the water was laced so she pretended to take a sip, "Don't treat me like a fool! If you don't drink it, I'll force you too." Marshal snapped.

With no other option, Charlie took a large gulp of water and swallowed it. Marshal was pleased and took the glass from her and walked back to the kitchen. Charlie moved as silently and as quickly as she could but the drug was working fast. She needed to get to her coffee table fast.

She could hear Marshal talking to her from the other room but she couldn't hear what he was saying, the drug was impairing her hearing ability too. She finally made it to her coffee table though and tried to open the drawer but she was seeing double. It took her a couple tries but she finally got it open and sighed in relief when she found her spare gun. She's lucky no one decided to ransack her apartment since the door is broken.

Her back was to Marshal when he came back into the room, "I thought I told you to stay put. Why don't you girls ever listen?"

She stumbled to her feet and turned around staggering back and forth; holding the gun with both hands, "Don't come any closer." Charlie demanded.

"Put the gun down before you hurt yourself, you'll be okay I promise. My powers will be able to bring back the dead." He took a step.

"I sai…d…..don-don't come…" She was having a hard time speaking and both Marshals were swaying, though that could have been her.

He took another step though and she steadied the gun the best she could and shot before being tackled to the floor, her gun flying out of her hand. She tried to struggle but she was so weak. He went right for strangulation unlike the other victims where he raped them first. I guess he thought the gun shot caused to much noise. She couldn't breath to think that through though.

The large gasps of breath she tried to take were short and didn't hold enough oxygen. He pressed down tighter and she tried to plead for her life but she couldn't even make a sound now. Just when she thought that was it though, she heard a second gun shot. Marshal's grip loosened immediately and she watched as his face turned to shock, then pain and she pushed him off her quickly, coughing and gasping for breath.

As Charlie was trying to catch her breath she looked toward the door and saw Hotch standing there, gun poised to shoot – he did shoot. Seconds after Derek, Prentiss, Rossi, and Reid came through the door. Derek came right over, grabbing the throw from the back of the couch and draping it over her. He lifted her to her feet and rubbed her arms over the blanket.

"You're okay now." He said and brought her into a hug.

Charlie nodded and let him hug her as she looked down at Marshals dead body. Her thoughts may be muddled from the drugs but she still knew what was happening. To think she thought he was a nice guy at first, ready to sweep her off her feet and forget about Derek. He's gone now though and Derek is still here, closer to her heart than he ever was before.

"Charlie." Hotch called, using her first name for once. She stepped away from Derek, securing the blanket around her more tightly, "You should pack some things and stay with someone. We'll get someone to clean up this mess."

"There's no need." Charlie said as she stumbled down the hall toward her room, using the wall to support her, "I'm…not…not coming back here."

She entered her room and took a suitcase out of her closet to begin packing her things. She tried to pack but it wasn't going well. She was still disoriented and her coordination was off.

She heard him before she saw him but didn't turn to look. She was trying so hard to keep it together but it was futile once Derek set a few pictures on top of her suitcase. There was one of her and her mom, one of her and brother, one of the three of them together and then another of her brothers family (him, his wife and his son).

"Almost lost…a daughter, a sister, an aunt." Charlie whispered, her speech was broken up.

"But they didn't and they're going to spend thanksgiving, Christmas, and birthdays with you for many more years." Derek told her, "There is something I need to ask you though. Did he rape you?"

"…no." Charlie answered, "Gun shot…scared him." She tried to be articulate but no matter how hard she tried, it wasn't helping.

"After you fired the gun?" He asked to be sure and she nodded, "He wanted to get the job done and went right for the kill?" She nodded again.

She started to attempt to pack again but when he saw that she was struggling to even stay on her feet he brought Charlie to her bed and laid her down, "I'll pack for you, rest for a little."

He put as much clothes in her suitcase as she could, mostly work clothes but a few lounging outfits and casual outfits as well. He didn't want to invade her privacy but he packed her undergarments as well. He grabbed a few things he deemed important and sentimental as well, like pictures, the shell her mom helped her find when they went to Hawaii that one year, and the stuffed animal that her older brother won her at the Salem fair when she was six. Anything else he may have missed she would come back with her to get later.

After helping her get some pants on and doing up her blouse, he helped her down the hall, wheeling Charlie's suitcase behind him. The team was waiting for them and the looks of sympathy were almost too much to bear.

"Charlie, take the day off tomorrow. We may have questions for you but we'll get to those the day after, you need some rest." Hotch said.

"Garcia?" Charlie suddenly remembered the perky blonde passed out in the office.

"We just spoke to her, she's a little shaken but she's fine. JJ found her when she arrived back at the BAU. She's just glad it was her who ate the brownie and not you. If was you, we may not have got to you in time." Reid said only to be hit in the arm by Prentiss, "What?" He asked.

* * *

Derek helped Charlie into the house and was greeted by Clooney right away. She wanted to pet him but she just needed to sit down. The drugs were starting to wear off and she could form complete sentences but her motor skills were still kind of slow, weak and unstable.

"Are you hungry? I'm starved." Derek said after sitting her down on the couch, "I could make some pasta."

"Sounds good." She said through a yawn.

"Alright Clooney, protect the Miss while I go make us some dinner." Derek said and went into the kitchen.

Clooney jumped up onto the couch and lay down with his head in Charlie's lap. She smiled as she pet him, this is the most comfortable she's felt all day. Derek didn't take long in the kitchen and came back with pesto penne. He forwent the meat, knowing it was take to long.

He came and sat on Charlie's other side and they ate in silence. Derek didn't mind, he wanted Charlie to speak when she was ready. However, Charlie was getting antsy in the silence.

"He forgot the music." She said.

"He probably didn't want to attract attention. It was three in the afternoon; someone would have found it odd."

"What did you find for air?" She said.

Derek was silent for a moment, knowing she should remember this, "The air conditioning was on full blast."

"Oh…right. He said that." Charlie said and then remembered how cold it was, "I felt it too."

They ate the rest of their meal in silence and then Derek went to the kitchen to load their dishes into his dishwasher. She went back to petting Clooney but a couple minutes later he got up and went towards the side door. Charlie got up and opened the door, following Clooney outside. She ignored Derek's questioning, she just wanted fresh air.

Clooney went off the porch to the side while Charlie walked over to a small gazebo containing a hot tub. That would feel so good right now, she thought as she walked closer. She was still gaining back her strength so it took a little effort to get the cover off but once it was, it made the heat even more enticing.

She looked toward the back door to make sure Derek wasn't coming out before proceeding to undress. She took off her blouse, sweatpants, and undergarments and got in. She turned up the jets to start the bubbles just in case Derek did decide to come out, which he did, a few minutes later. He walked over and noticed all the articles of clothing by the steps and raised an eyebrow at Charlie.

"I wanted to relax and this is definitely relaxing." Charlie said, "How come you didn't show me this yesterday?"

"I didn't want you to think I was trying anything with you." Derek said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wooden post of the gazebo.

Charlie shook her head and laughed a little (it felt refreshing), "You were giving me a tour of your house, I wouldn't have thought that."

"What's really going through your head right now?" Derek asked. He knew she was forcing thoughts from her head and it wasn't healthy.

"How long can I stay here Derek?"

"How long do you want to stay here?"

"I never want to go back to my apartment."

"Then move in here." Derek said, "I have tones of space."

Charlie shook her head, "You know that can't be a permanent solution."

Derek walked over to the edge of the hot tub and leaned in, "Actually I don't. Why isn't it?"

"You're a profiler Derek, I find it hard to believe that you don't know why you and I living together is a bad idea."

"Maybe your reasoning for why it's a bad idea is my reasoning for why it's a good idea."

"This circling conversation is draining. Can you get me a towel please?" Charlie asked, ignoring the new topic of conversation.

Derek walked back into his house and came back a few moments later with a towel. He set it on the tub and turned around while she got out and wrapped it around herself. She picked up her clothes and walked passed him and into the bathroom to shower. When she came out twenty minutes later, she went to her room to change into a pair of pyjamas.

She opened her door to come out only to be grabbed a pushed against the adjacent wall between hers and Derek's room. She had a flashback from earlier today of being grabbed and taken by Marshal and retaliated immediately. She screamed and uded all her strength to push her assailant in the stomach. An 'oaf' was heard and she opened her eyes once they let go.

"Derek! I'm so sorry. I'm still edgy from today." Charlie apologised.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." He said as he held his stomach, "You hit hard and you're not even at full strength."

"I'm well trained in martial arts. I've even taken many of your classes since I started at the FBI."

Derek stopped rubbing is sore stomach to study her, "And I've never noticed you before?"

"I mostly stay towards the back." She said and walked to the living room to sit down, "I'm going to be edgy for awhile, I'm not going to be able to handle people sneaking up on me, possibly even for the rest of my life."

"I know." Derek said as he sat down beside her, "But you use that to make yourself a better agent."

"Is that what I say in my psych eval.?" She asked, "I know I'll be going for one first thing my day back."

"You say whatever you feel. They don't expect you to bounce back so fast."

"But they'll reassign me if they feel I can't do my job, it's nearly happened once before."

"What do you mean it's nearly happened before?"

"It was my first solo case in forensics. It was in Arlington. It looked like a suicide so I was sent just for formalities." Charlie explained, "The detective said the house was clear so I went in. I was dusting for finger prints when I was attacked from behind. I fought back of course but the guy still caused a life threatening injury. It was a month before I was cleared for the field again."

Charlie turned around so her back was facing Derek and she lifted up the back of her t-shirt. Once Derek saw the bottom of the scar he took charge and lifted her shirt up passed her shoulder blades. The scar was still an angry red of scar tissue that start on the left side of her lower back ran up the centre and split into two different directions on to her shoulder blades.

She was about to lower her shirt but her breath caught as she felt Derek trace her scar all the way up to her shoulder blades. He did it slowly, sensually, and it sent a tremor up her spine and caused goose bumps to break out all over her skin.

"And how did he do this?" He asked quietly.

"He tried to kill me and I wouldn't let him. He pushed me during the struggle and I fell into a glass coffee table. It shattered underneath me cutting open my back. He took out a knife and was about to slice open my neck but I picked up a sharp piece of glass and when he came closer I stabbed him in the neck. He died nearly instantly. I remained conscious enough to call an ambulance."

"And this is why you kept pushing me away in Florida? You didn't want me to see this?"

Charlie lowered her shirt and turned back toward him, "I pushed you away in Florida because we were on a case."

"I don't believe that. You were just as distracted as I was."

Charlie stood up and started pacing in front of him, "It doesn't matter why I did it, what matters is that it shouldn't have happened in the first place. We should have never went there, whether it was some clever ruse or not. We're professionals and we should be acting like it not like a couple of teenagers in heat. And I should have to remind you of this, you've been in this job longer than I have you know the repercussions of interteam-"

At some point during her rant Derek has stood up and waited. Once he saw an opening he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him, placing one hand on the junction between her neck and shoulder, the other he slid down her arm until it held her hand. He didn't hesitate to complete his mission and brought her lips to his. It was heated and Charlie responded right away. Just as fast as she responded though, she pushed away and walked around the couch to use it as a barrier.

"Derek we can't do this!" She exclaimed.

"I don't see the problem. We're attracted to each other, why shouldn't we act on it?"

"Have you been listening to me at all?" She asked, "We're on the same team, it's unethical! I know you care about your career, it's why you're still single. I care about my career too."

"I've remained single because no one understands what this job is like. They don't understand its demands. I saw what happened to Hotch and Hailey, I didn't want that. With you it would be different."

"If anything it would be even more dangerous!" Charlie tried to reason, "We deal with serial killers everyday Derek. They're some of the best profilers in the world. If we were to get involved do you think they wouldn't notice? What position would that put us in?"

"Involved or not our feelings wont change, they'll pick up on it anyway. I know the team has."

"All the more reason to keep things professional."

"No Charlie, all the more reason to give it a try."

Charlie tried one more time to reason, "If we were involved and we were on a case and I was taken hostage with another victim and you could only save one of us, who would you choose Derek?"

"That's not a fair question Charlie."

"I know it's not but it needs to be asked. Now who would you choose to save Derek?" Charlie was determined to get an answer.

Derek sighed and walked toward the window before turning to face her again, "I want to say it would be you, every time" Derek started and continued before Charlie could say anything, "but I can't make that guarantee. I would try to save both you of course but in the end what it comes down to, is who is most likely to survive? That's who I would save." Derek explained.

Charlie was speechless, that wasn't the kind of heroic statement she was expecting. She was expecting for him to say that she would always be first, no exceptions. His answer threw the rest of her argument out the window and it was making her uncomfortable so she came up with a new one.

"You couldn't possibly know that. It's impossible to tell what one would do in any sort of situation. Your emotions could get in the way-"

"Stop making excuses Charlie!" Derek snapped and walked around the couch and in front of her before she could barely blink, "Why don't you tell me what really has you frightened?"

"I thought you said no inter-team profiling?" Charlie retaliated.

"Well you're making that kind of difficult right now, so tell me why you wont be with me!"

"You don't even know me! How could you possibly want to be with me if you don't even know me?!"

"I know you're favourite colour is green. I know you're not a genius but definitely in that territory, I know you joined the FBI because you wanted to make your mark on the world. I also know you wanted to join the BAU because of the work you read by Jason Gideon." He stopped speaking at Charlie's reaction to Gideon's name.

Derek analysed her reaction and came up with one question, "What is your connection to Jason Gideon?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"I don't have one. I told you once before, I've just read all his work." Charlie said.

"And come to think of it, your reaction the last time his name was mentioned was a little off too. Now tell me how you know him." Derek demanded.

"I don't know him, I swear!" Charlie wished Derek believed she was telling the truth but he was too suspicious at this point, "I'm going to bed. It's been a long day and I don't need this stress." She left and went to her room, not coming out for the rest of the night.

After she shut her bedroom door, Derek took his phone and dialled the familiar number, "This better be good because this beauty required extra house of beauty sleep and after the day I had, these gray hairs a going to have to be yanked out with pliers they're that deeply rooted."

"Sorry to wake you baby girl but I need you to do me a favour." Derek said, "I need you to dig up everything you can find on Charlemagne Macy. It's important."

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, just doing a little research." Derek reassured. After they exchanged 'goodnights' Derek flipped his phone shut. Charlie was hiding something and he was going to find out what it was.

* * *

Derek half expected Charlie to come crawling into his bed again but she didn't. Charlie really didn't want to be alone but she really didn't want to be subjected to anymore questions either, so she suffered. She stayed awake all night because she was unable to sleep.

Her mind kept splitting in all different directions; first she was thinking about being KRK (kidnapped, raped, killed), then it drifted to Derek and their conversations from tonight, then it went to Jason Gideon. She hoped that her secret remained a secret; she didn't want anyone thinking she got into the BAU on a favour.

She got up as soon as her clock hit 6am. She just couldn't stay in bed anymore with sleep eluding her. She put on some jogging pants and a hoodie and walked to the front door, grabbing Clooney's leash. She hoped Derek didn't mind her taking his dog for a run.

She went to the alarm and disarmed it with the code that Derek told her last night and called Clooney's name. She put the leash on him and walked out the door, Clooney following behind. Once she reached the end of the driveway she took off at a light jog, Clooney keeping up beside her.

Whenever Clooney started to get a little ahead, Charlie would speed up so she was a head. This continued until it turned into a full blown race and Clooney and Charlie ran around the neighbourhood. When they arrived back at Derek's she collapsed on the front lawn giggling and catching her breath. Clooney took the opportunity to jump on her and lick her face.

"Clooney, no licking the face." Charlie laughed and eventually had to stand up to get the licking machine away from her face.

Despite her lack of sleep Charlie felt refreshed after her run. She felt light and airy and the smile on her face was wide. It was like yesterday didn't happen and she could move on. Charlie knew she would always be affected by the events but right now at this moment she was on top of the world. Or she was, until she walked into the house to see Derek, who was on the phone, turn to look at her with a frown on his face.

She let Clooney free of his leash and hung it up before walking over to Derek. By the look on his face it wasn't good. She could already tell it was another case and the weight started to come back to her shoulders.

"All right, I'll meet you at the air strip in an hour." Derek finished his conversation.

"Where are we going this time?" Charlie asked.

"You're not going anywhere." Derek said as he went to his room to change and grab his go bag.

Charlie followed, slightly confused, "Is Garcia sick again? Did she have a reaction to the sedative? Do I have to take over for her?" She asked and Derek turned his head to look at her from the corner of his eye as he opened up his dresser drawer, "I'm not going to have any part in this case am I?"

Derek sighed while bringing out a white t-shirt, "The team thinks it's best for you to use this time for yourself. It should be more than a week."

"I want to work this case. I agreed to a day, not a week." She was upset, he could tell but it was for the best, "What am I supposed to do while you're gone?"

"Stay here. Clooney will keep you company. There's television, internet, food – you'll survive." Derek said as he went to his closet and grabbed a dark blue dress shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans.

Charlie turned to look at all of Derek's stuff as he changed. It's not that she was shy, she just didn't need the temptation seeing him undress would provide.

"Where is it you're going anyway?" Charlie asked as she picked up a picture of him and three women – his sisters she presumed.

"Ohio." Was Derek's short reply.

He was lying, "Why can't you tell me where you're going?"

Derek came over to her while buttoning up his shirt, "I just did."

She turned to him and moved his hands away to finish the buttoning for him. His arms fell limp at his sides as he watched her look at what she was doing. When she was done, she smoothed out his shirt across his chest and down his shoulders. She stepped away once she realised how domestic she was being.

"You told me a lie. It makes me think that it has something to do with me." Charlie said.

"It doesn't have anything to do with you. We just didn't want you to worry." Derek said and grabbed his go bag.

Charlie saw him to the door, "Why would I be worried?" He put on his shoes and didn't answer, "Why would I be worried Derek?"

"We're going to Salem." He finally replied.

"There's a serial killer in Salem and you thought it best I shouldn't know?" She asked incredulous.

Derek stepped out the door and turned to look at her, "Your family is fine, and according to Hotch none of them fit the victimology."

"Then why wouldn't you tell me?" She asked.

"Like I said, we didn't want you to worry or demand to go." Derek explained again, "Now I have to go or I'll be late."

Charlie watched Derek get into his car and drive and then entered the house again. What was she going to do for a week? She picked up her phone and called Garcia, who picked up on the third ring.

"I am the seer of all truths. Vision or foreshadow, I can tell you all."

"Garcia, it's Charlie. When the team is on a case do you live in your office the entire time?" She asked.

"Usually, why?" She asked.

"Maybe you'd like to come over for a movie night tonight? You can bring your laptop and anything you need to be at the team's beck and call."

"I-I suppose I could. I'll let them know that's where they can reach me. What time?"

"Anytime works. I'll even make us dinner. I'm sure Derek has something good here somewhere." Charlie said.

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

Garcia arrived around 7pm and Charlie had chicken alfredo ready. Charlie wasn't much of a cook so pasta is the only thing she really knows how to make. Luckily Derek seems to have some culinary skills.

"So tell me what it's like to live with my chocolate god?" Garcia asked as they sat down on the couch to eat while watching television.

Charlie laughed, "It's only been one day but I will tell you this, I could never live without a dog anymore. It's been a day and I'm already attached." She replied as she threw Clooney a piece of chicken, "Don't tell Derek I did that."

"You're secret is safe with me." Garcia said.

They began to watch a movie in relative silence with a few comments here and there about the good looking male lead. Through the movie though, Garcia couldn't keep the questions from running through her head.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Charlie nodded her approval, "What are your feelings for Derek?"

Charlie looked to Garcia startled. She wasn't expecting that questions and hesitated to answer, "It doesn't matter what my feelings are Garcia."

"I may not be a profiler but I have known Derek for quite awhile, he's my best friend. So I know that he feels something for you. It's the way he looks at you." Garcia said.

"It doesn't matter what we feel Garcia."

"It does though. You're both good people and deserve good things. It only makes sense that you deserve each other." Garcia said.

"Did Derek ask you to talk to me?" Charlie sighed as she leaned her head on the back of the couch.

"No, why?" Garcia asked and then realised what was going on, "He asked you out didn't he? And you refused?"

Charlie shook her head at Garcia's dead on guess, "Maybe you should be a profiler."

"Why would you refuse though?" Garcia asked, now blatantly ignoring the movie.

"Garcia, we're on the same team. It's not ethical, professional, or realistic." Charlie said.

Garcia didn't say anything for a moment, seemingly debating her reply, "What would you do if he didn't come back from this case?"

Charlie whipped her head to look at Garcia, "Don't say things like that."

"You should answer the question."

Charlie relaxed against the sofa again and stared at the ceiling. What would she do? She would feel sad, heartbroken and something else. It's what Garcia wanted her to feel and understand – regret. She would regret that she didn't try things out with Derek, see where things could have gone.

Garcia didn't wait for an answer, "You and Derek both should be happy, even if that with each other."

* * *

A little over a week later Derek got home at about 3am. He entered his house and typed in the code to the alarm once the front door was shut and locked. He tiredly made his way to his room and stopped at the door when he saw the lump in his bed. He looked across the hall to Charlie's room to see the bed neatly made and Clooney lying on top. Charlie has him spoiled; he knows he's not supposed to be on the beds.

He took off his shirt and pants and climbs into bed in just his boxers. He lay down and pulled Charlie close to his chest. He doesn't know why she's in his bed but she's glad she is. This is a welcomed sight to come home too; he just had to convince her to make it permanent.

Charlie started to shift and then turned in his arms, "You're late." She mumbled.

He chuckled and tightened his hold a little, "The case ran longer than expected. Have you been sleeping in here every night?"

"Most nights." She yawned and then opened her eyes to look at him, "It made me feel safe."

The guilt started to build at her admission, "I'm sorry I had to leave."

"It's okay, I had Clooney. He's better company than you anyway." She said and laughed as Derek started to tickle her. She squirmed a little and then he stopped tickling her.

"I can tell you've been spoiling him. He's never been allowed on the beds before." Derek said with a small chuckle.

"I'm just training him to like me better so that if I ever move out, he'll choose to come with me." She said.

"Then I'm going to have to try harder to keep you here."

"Which reminds me, I've decided something." Charlie said and then raised herself up to rest her head on her. She looked down at Derek who turned onto his back, "I've decided that you're allowed to take me on one date."

Derek lifted himself up so that he was eye level with her, "One date?" He asked. She loved how his eyes lit up even more when she nodded, "What changed your mind?"

"Garcia asked me what I would do if you didn't come back from this case and I couldn't say it out loud. I couldn't say out loud that there was a chance that you may not come back." Charlie tried to explain, "I know the possibility isn't high in our line of work but it's still a possibility and just thinking about you not coming back gave me a tightening, sinking feeling in my chest."

Seeing how difficult it was for to try and express that feeling, he decided to intervene, "So you decided to give me only one date?"

"One date to give you the chance to sweep me off my feet." Charlie smirked at him, "We'll see where we go from there. Think you can handle that?"

Derek smiled, "Oh I can definitely handle that." He said confidently and pulled her in for a quick kiss, "Now tell me something you like to do."

Charlie laughed and shook her head as she lay back down and turned over so her back was facing him, "Nope, this is all on you."

Derek tried to turn her back over but she wasn't budging, "How am I supposed to sweep you off your feet if you won't tell me anything?"

"You're a profiler Derek, you figure it out." Charlie replied, "Now, get some sleep."

Derek lay back down and pulled her back to his chest. She was not going to make this easy on him but he was up for the challenge.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

It's been three months since Derek was given the opportunity to bring her out on a date but it hasn't happened yet but not for lack of trying; it was frustrating him. He made reservations at Vidalia – a very fancy, expensive restaurant. He had ordered a bouquet of bright red roses and a bottle of Vidalia's best wine. He bought Charlie a beautiful summer dress in her favourite colour and a simple silver chain with her birthstone pendent. When he got off the phone to make sure everything was in place, they got called out on a case that kept them away for nearly two weeks.

His second attempt he thought of something a little more casual. He looked up a bunch of place to go dancing online until he found the perfect one. It was salsa dancing which she mentioned once that she loved to do. However, when they arrived at the establishment, they were called away on another case.

There were more scenarios that were similar but not all of them had to be cancelled because of cases. There was one where Hotch's babysitter backed out last minute and Charlie said she would do it, telling Derek they would have to rain check. There was another cancellation because Charlie rolled her ankle on a case and had to stay off of it for a few days, and another because Clooney had gotten into some chocolate so Derek had to rush him to the animal hospital.

He was about to give up because it seemed like this date was never going to happen. However, when they were on the plane, heading back home after a case that involved a Hispanic woman running a child export business, he over heard Charlie. She was talking to Prentiss and JJ, telling them that she's taken up taking Clooney for runs in the morning and that their most favourite place to run was through the park in his neighbourhood. There was a lake there and field of wild daffodils. Every time she ran by in the early morning she could smell the flowers mixed with the morning dew; it had become her favourite smell.

It had Derek thinking that he was going about this all wrong. He kept setting everything up, spending all this money on an evening he was hoping would be up to par with what he thought she deserved. He had to start thinking about this differently and he thinks he knows just what to do.

* * *

It was early morning about 5:30 when Derek started shaking Charlie awake. She tried to swot him away but it wasn't working, he was being persistent and it was annoying her to know end.

She cracked her eyes open and huffed when she saw his grin, "What do you want?"

"Get up and put on some comfy clothes, we're going for a walk." He said.

She turned back over and shut her eyes, "No we're not now go back to bed."

"Come on, Clooney wants to go." Derek tried, knowing bringing him might be a selling feature.

"He'll have to wait for our usual time then." She said.

"Alright Clooney, attack." Derek told the German Sheppard.

Charlie shot up right out of bed just in time to miss being pounced on by the retired police dog. She turned to glare at Derek just to see him holding up her sweater and sweatpants. She grumbled as she grabbed them and put them on.

"This better be good." She said as she stomped to the door and put on her shoes.

She grabbed Clooney's leash and attached his collar and walked out the front door. Derek quickly followed behind her, grabbing the backpack he packed before waking her up. He locked the front door and they started walking leisurely down the street. The pace they kept was more because she was tired than wanting to take her time.

Derek directed Charlie through the park sat her down on a bench by the lake – the field of wild daffodils wasn't far away. He unhooked Clooney's leash to let him run free and sat down beside her. Charlie was confused as she watched him dig through the backpack he placed at his feet, pulling out a throw blanket. He draped it over the both of them before going back to digging through the backpack.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked.

"What _we're_ doing," He started, stressing on the 'we're', "Is relaxing here, watching the sunrise." He said as he pulled out a thermos and two plastic mugs.

"Why?" She asked suddenly curious.

Derek opened up the thermos and poured two mugs of white hot chocolate, her favourite, and handed her one before putting the thermos away, "Because this is our first date." He put his arm around her and pulled her close so they could share the warmth.

"I wish you would have let me know, I wouldn't have been so snarky with you this morning." Charlie said, taking a sip from her hot drink.

"After the last few attempts of a first date failed, I didn't want to take any chances. This was going to be a surprise."

"Derek?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad the other dates didn't work out." She said and lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him.

He looked down at her and smiled, "Me too." He said before giving her chaste kiss.

They stayed until well after the sun rose, enjoying each others company. Clooney had eventually had enough of running around and came to sleep by their feet. At about 7:30, they both made their way back to the house. They had to be at the office by 9am and were already cutting it close.

Once they were inside the house, Charlie started walking toward Derek's room, pulling off her large jumper as she went. She threw it on one of his sitting chairs and then took off her sweat pants so she was back in her tiny pyjamas. Derek came into his room as she walked to his bathroom door.

"You getting a shower?" He asked as he started to make the bed.

"Yes, I need something to wake me up. You know, since we're running short on time you could always join me." Charlie said casually as she leaned against the threshold of the door.

Derek stopped what he was doing and looked to her, "Or I could use the other bathroom."

"Or you could join me." She said again, eyeing him, daring him to turn her down.

Derek went over to her, so close that they were breathing each others air. His hands rested lightly on her hips, his nose barely grazed her nose, and their eyes didn't stray from each others. He knew what a big step this was for her, considering the struggle he went through just to get a date. Yes they've shared a bed for the past three months but that was it. Aside from a few kisses here and there and the spooning at night, they haven't touched each other.

"You know what you're asking of me right?" He said quietly.

"Yes." Was all she said before Derek grabbed the hem of her night shirt and lifted up over her head. Before it even hit the floor his lips were on hers in a heated, passionate kiss that Charlie met with just as much fierceness.

* * *

They walked into the office a half hour late but no one said anything. The dazed smile on Charlie's face and the distracted look in Derek's eyes was telling enough. Prentiss, Reid, and Garcia all slipped JJ a ten before continuing with their work. JJ finished her distribution, Reid and Prentiss each opened another file, and Garcia headed back to her office.

Charlie was just about to sit down when Hotch called her into his office. Watching her go, Derek decided to pay Garcia a visit before getting to his paper work. He walked into her office to see her playing a video game on her personal laptop.

"I thought you learned your lesson from the last time you used the BAU's wireless network to play video games." Derek stated as he leaned against he desk, arms crossed.

"I did." Garcia replied, "Which is why I purchased a wireless internet card so I can take my internet anywhere." She slayed a dragon and paused her game before turning to her chocolate love, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I just wanted to thank you. I don't know the extent of what your conversation was with Charlie all those months ago but I'm glad you meddled."

"So you finally had your first date then?" She asked.

"This morning."

"And it ended pleasurably I take it?" Garcia asked with a raised eyebrow.

Derek chuckled and nodded but looked to the side showing how bashful he really was. Something caught his eye though, making him forget his current thought process. He picked up the file that had the name of his current love interest.

"Garcia, what is this?"

"You asked me what I could find about Charlie." Garcia replied nervously "That's everything."

"Why didn't you give it to me?"

"Because after you came back from the Salem case, you seemed to forget about it. I thought it didn't matter anymore and now that everything seems to be great between you two, I don't think you really need it." Garcia explained as fast as possible and went to grab it.

It was too late; Derek flipped it open and started to skim. Some information was disturbing others were not. His eyes stopped on her birth certificate and then flicked up to Garcia, "Is all this information true?"

"Yes, but remember, everything is in the past Derek." Garcia called as Derek walked out of the room.

He was reading everything in the file as he went and when he got into the bullpen he looked to see Charlie was back at her desk and doing her paperwork. She looked up at him with a smile when she heard him but it died quickly at the serious look on his face. He had a file open in front of him and it made her stomach sink.

"What is that?" She asked nervously.

"Judging by the look you got when you so me and the way you're nervously tapping your figures, you know what it is." Derek said as he snapped the file shut and placed it on his desk.

"Derek."

"We'll talk when we get home." He said and sat down, flipping another folder open to start his paper work.

Charlie was uptight and anxious all day. She could barely focus on her work and she had gnawed her thumb nail down so short it hurt. Derek had a file that contained her whole life, most likely even the parts that she desperately tried to keep buried.

Derek didn't talk to her all day either and not even when they got in his car to go home. It made her even more anxious. She knew the file was in his bag and he kept flipping through it through out the day. She knew when he found something he didn't like because his eyes would narrow.

They entered the house and Clooney, sensing the tension, went and hid in Charlie's room. Derek set his stuff on the kitchen island and Charlie set her stuff on the sofa. When she turned back to him he was looking at her, face serious.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Have you ever done anything you wanted to keep in the past?" Charlie asked, "I'm not particular proud of my past discretions and didn't want anyone to know. I'm a different person now than I was then."

Derek took out the file and flipped through it, "Shoplifting, vandalism, addiction to sleeping pills, attempted suicide, getting pregnant at fourteen, attempted suicide while pregnant, and when were you going to tell me that Gideon was your father?" He asked and then threw the file across the table causing the papers within to fly everywhere.

"I said I wasn't proud of my past and I was just a kid."

"So that's it? You were just a kid? You're not going to explain?" Derek asked, crossing his arms.

Charlie sighed, to tired to even shed a tear let alone get angry, "I didn't really have any friends growing up, spending more time with my family than anything but I was like every other preteen who wanted acceptance from their peers." Charlie explained, "So I started dressing a certain way and acting a certain way in order to be liked."

"That's when the shoplifting and the vandalism started." Derek stated.

Charlie didn't like that he was treating her like an unsub but let it go to continue her story, "The first time was an initiation of sorts. I didn't want to, it felt wrong but I did it anyway. After that it just got easier. Then I started hanging out with my friends later at night, even sneaking out of the house to do so. I'm sure my mother knew but she didn't say anything. She told me once that I was going through a phase and I would get over it eventually.

"The vandalising started out with tags on the back of buses. Then it moved up to a little graffiti on train carts, under bridges on walls. They were nothing spectacular; we were just trying to prove we were badass." Charlie let out a bemused chuckle at her reminiscing. Eventually though, it escalated to damaging property. I was going downhill and fast."

"What about the attempted suicide?" Derek asked. He asked moved from his spot by the kitchen island and it was unnerving. Charlie has never seen him so still.

"I was thirteen and my so called friends and I were in the cemetery. We thought it would be cool to have a séance and try to speak to the dead. However, the caretaker heard us and started calling out for us to get out of there or he'd call the police.

"We scrambled and ran separate ways. I ended up running alone and tripped over a grave marker and sprained my ankle. The care taker caught up to me soon after. I grabbed and brought me back to his little hut. I thought he was going to keep me there and call the police but I was wrong."

Derek finally moved and went to Charlie, recognising the difficulty she was having telling this part of her story, "He raped you." He said, causing her to wince but nod, "Why didn't you go to the police?"

"I did." She said quietly.

"There was nothing in your file about a rape." He said.

Charlie looked him in the eye, "It's because they didn't believe me. By this point in my life I had a record. Me calling rape was just a cry for attention." She said bitterly, "I was really messed up after. I stopped hanging out with my friends and spent most of my time in my room. I found out about two months later that I was pregnant. The moment I found out, I had to do something."

"That's when you tried to kill yourself?" Derek asked.

"I-I tried to hang myself in my basement. My brother found me in time though and I was rushed to hospital. There is where I was on suicide watch for a week before I could go home. They made me see a therapist weekly though and she put me on anti-depressants." She took a deep breath, willing the tears to continue to stay at bay. "The medication caused a miscarriage which upped my shrink sessions to twice a week. It worked for awhile and I was happy." Charlie explained.

She was trying to stay strong, Derek could tell, and he couldn't find it in himself to be angry anymore and brought her into a hug, "So you tried to kill yourself again?" the comfort he provided felt good.

"No…When I was 18 I started to get nightmares…about that night. I couldn't sleep so my therapist gave me sleeping pills. They were a low dose but for a teenager, especially one emotionally destructive, they were highly addictive." She shuttered at the memory.

"The sleeping pills eventually stopped working so I would take more than the recommended dose. By the time my therapist realised I was addicted it was too late, I had overdosed." Charlie said, "I was already more than half way through my psych degree by then and when I woke up after my stomach was pumped my mother begged me to take a break from school. I didn't though, college was the only place I felt comfortable and worth something and I wasn't going to give that up."

They had made their way to the couch at one point and got comfortable, "That was the day my mother told me who my father was. Her exact words were, 'you're father was the same way.' When she told me it was Gideon, I started my research on him. He was the reason I wanted to join the FBI and the BAU. It made me feel close to him."

"And Gideon, does he know?"

"Jason Gideon doesn't know he had a daughter. My mother and he had an affair on one of his cases. It lasted for as long as the case did and afterward, she never heard from him again. She decided not to contact him because she didn't want to disrupt his life, especially since she was quite young and he quite a bit older than her. A twenty year difference I believe."

Derek started playing with Charlie's hair as they sat on the couch in the silent house. Her life wasn't all that disturbing now that he thought about it. Yes, some disturbing events happened to her but there was a much deeper meaning than what he read on the surface. Her file is displayed in such away that made her look like a delinquent but she was a teenager that was dealt a hard hand.

"Does anyone know any of this?" Derek asked.

Charlie shook her head against his shoulder, "No…Hotch only knows Gideon is my father, that's it."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before?" Derek asked, lifting her head by the chin so that she would look at him.

"I didn't want you to think any different of me. It's a horrible past Derek. I felt dirty and unworthy for the longest time. It wasn't until a few years ago that I started to think positively again and I was only cleared to come off my anti-depressants last year."

Derek looked her in the eyes with such an intensity that it caused goosebumps to appear on her skin, "You're the most worthy person I know Charlie and I'll do everything in my power to make sure you feel that way always."

Charlie couldn't help herself; she needed to feel close to him now. He was being so sweet, so understanding, and after hearing everything still looked at her with same eyes. She needed him.

* * *

Three months later, Charlie found herself with a barf bag around her mouth as she breathed in and out slowly. She was on the plane with the others heading back to Quantico and she just started feeling nauseous. JJ and Prentiss were on either side of her making sure she was okay. They had shoed Derek away about five minutes ago so they could talk.

"So when did you find out?" JJ whispered.

Charlie looked at her out of the corner of her eye, "A week ago." She breathed deeply and put the bag back to her mouth.

"When are you going to tell Morgan?" Prentiss asked.

"Tonight when we get home." Charlie replied.

And she did just that…or was going to. Charlie and Derek grabbed Thai on their way home and when Charlie opened up her platter she ran to the bathroom. The smell was so horrible. Derek followed her quickly and held back her hair as she threw up what little she had for lunch that day.

"You've been acting weird all week and Hotch has been going particularly easy on you. Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Derek asked once Charlie stood up and rinsed her mouth in the sink.

She turned around and leaned against the sink, "Promise you won't be mad."

Derek stood in front of her and looked at her seriously, "What's going on Charlie?"

"Well, if you're really that desperate to know, I'm pregnant. I was hoping you'd figure it out for yourself though, you're a profiler aren't? JJ, Prentiss, and Hotch figured it out right away. Maybe you were just in de-"

She was cut off when Derek kissed her senseless. It ended just as quickly as it started though.

"You're seriously pregnant? How long?" He asked as he kneeled down and rest his hand and ear on her stomach.

"I've only known a week but I think I'm about nine weeks along." She said with a smile at the enthusiasm he was showing.

Derek looked up to her from his kneeling position, "And you're happy?" He needed to make sure.

"I'm more than happy." She said meaningfully. She knew that this was going to be one of his main concerns but it was one of hers as well, "Are you happy? I know children weren't ever part of your plan with our line of work."

Derek took her hand and laced their fingers, still kneeling on the floor before her, "Children became part of my plan the moment you let me take you on our first date." He said sincerely.

Derek kissed her stomach and then stood up and kissed her lips.


End file.
